Stolen Moment
by VikaKyura
Summary: Akibat perang besar yang terjadi di sepenjuru dunia, membuat Naruto dan Hinata kehilangan keluarga mereka dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Delapan tahun berlalu, kini keduanya telah tumbuh dewasa. Bagaimana interaksi dalam hubungan mereka sekarang? CHAPTER 10 UP. NaruHina. COMPLETED! R dan R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Angst. Versi NaruHina dari fiksi 'Not There' milik Vikakyura.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

Perang politik yang terjadi antara lima negara besar di bumi, telah membuat Naruto dan Hinata dipertemukan satu sama lain sebagai anak kecil yatim piatu yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Delapan tahun telah berlalu semenjak itu, dan keduanya telah tumbuh dewasa. Namun, apakah hubungan di antara keduanya mengalami perubahan dari saat mereka masih kanak-kanak?

* * *

Dia kuat. Baik fisik maupun mental.

Naruto.

Pikiran itu yang selalu menjadi keyakinan Hinata, semenjak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto delapan tahun lalu. Perang politik yang terjadi antara lima negara besar di bumi, telah meninggalkan banyak dampak buruk di sepenjuru dunia.

Naruto dan Hinata hanyalah salah satu dari begitu banyak korban. Perang telah meluluh-lantahkan kota tempat tinggal mereka, merenggut keluarga mereka, dan mencuri masa depan mereka. Perang itu pula yang telah menyebabkan keduanya dipertemukan satu sama lain, sebagai anak yatim piatu yang sama-sama menjalani kehidupannya dalam kesendirian. Keduanya sebatang kara.

Tak ada uang, tak ada penopang, tak ada tempat tinggal dan tak ada tujuan.

Satu-satunya yang mereka miliki, hanyalah nama masing-masing dan sebuah pakaian yang melekat pada keduanya.

Sebagai anak-anak, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama berusaha kabur dari keterpurukan nasib yang mengekang mereka. Melarikan diri dari kota demi kota, sampai memijaki tanah negara asing, dan mulai saling menopang hidup satu sama lain.

Keduanya masih sangat muda saat itu, hanya dua bocah gelandangan berumur 10 tahun. Namun hidup memaksa mereka untuk bertahan. Sebagai anak kecil yang kehilangan segalanya akibat perang, dan sama-sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup di dunia yang keras ini, mereka telah menyaksikan kehidupan yang mengerikan. Karenanya, baik Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memutuskan untuk mulai tinggal bersama di tempat yang jauh dari kota asal mereka. Memulai kehidupan baru di tempat asing, tanpa bergantung pada bantuan orang dewasa.

Seperti banyak anak lain, mereka berpikir bahwa orang dewasa tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. Perdagangan anak tanpa tempat tinggal selalu terjadi di seluruh dunia, Naruto dan Hinata tidak ingin menjalani kehidupan seorang budak yang terkekang.

Kini delapan tahun telah berlalu. Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang kuat. Ia selalu bersikap riang dan positif, tetapi kadang, bisa berubah menjadi begitu dewasa tatkala dibutuhkan. Sementara Hinata selalu menjadi gadis baik hati yang agak pemalu. Keduanya saling melengkapi.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah itu sudah menjadi sifat naruto sebagai seseorang yang berwatak ceria, ataukah hanya cara si pemuda menyikapi segala yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, untuk mengatasi semua pengalaman buruknya. Namun, meski hidup serba pas-pasan, Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hangat. Seperti sinar mentari di pagi hari. Sementara Hinata sendiri, tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik jelita dan kalem. Selalu menenangkan, seperti kesunyian malam.

Dan segalanya tampak tetap tidak berubah dari semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Saat ini, Hinata yang sudah beranjak dewasa hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam dari balik jendela pondok mereka. Mencuri-curi pandang diiantara kegiatannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sedang Naruto mengerjakan rutinitas paginya yaitu membelah balok kayu sebagai persediaan kayu bakar.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Baik interaksi di antara mereka, maupun perkembangan dalam hubungan keduanya.

Maksudnya, dua remaja tanggung yang berbeda jenis kelamin telah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan tidak pernah terjadi 'sesuatu' di antara mereka. Normalnya, akan terjadi 'banyak hal', bukan? Apalagi, keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh pada Hinata. Meski pemuda itu memang berwatak gigih, ulet, tidak pernah menyerah dan supel, namun Naruto juga terbilang sedikit bodoh dan sangat tidak peka, terutama pada perasaan seorang gadis yang telah lama tinggal bersamanya. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Hinata suka dan merasa nyaman untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Benar. Satu rahasia kecil di antara mereka adalah Hinata sudah semenjak lama diam-diam menyukai Naruto.

Hinata bahkan tidak paham apa nama hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak bertindak sebagai kakak-adik, dan jelas sekali tidak pernah bersikap sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya berinteraksi satu sama lain, mungkin hanya sebagai mitra hidup. Tetapi, bagi Hinata, sudah jelas bahwa Naruto adalah satu-satunya keluarga baginya, dan itu tidak pernah merubah fakta bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang selalu melindunginya.

Naruto bertanggung jawab untuk mencari nafkah dan mendapatkan uang, sedang pekerjaan Hinata adalah untuk menyiapkan makanan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya, meski kadang-kadang gadis itu ikut membantu menjadi pelayan di sebuah kedai makan di kota. Hinata selalu merasa aman dan bersyukur, meskipun nasib yang mengekangnya terbilang keras dan hidupnya sulit, karena Naruto selalu ada bersamanya.

Hinata baik-baik saja dengan keadaan hidup mereka. Namun akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa khawatir dengan Naruto. Bagaimana dengan perasaan pemuda itu? setahu Hinata, pemuda berambut kuning terang itu tak pernah mengeluh.

Selama ini, Naruto tidak pernah banyak merungsingkan keadaan hidup mereka. Mereka hidup dalam kesederhanaan sehingga Naruto harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan kasar, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan mengomel pun tidak pernah mengenai masalah pekerjaan.

Hinata merasa baik-baik saja dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Namun bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Pernahkan ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini?

Dalam kehidupan yang sulit seperti yang sedang mereka jalani ini, menjamin kehidupan untuk satu jiwa saja sudah terasa sulit. Sedangkan Naruto harus menanggung hidup Hinata juga, sementara gadis itu merasa tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Belakangan ini, Hinata merasa khawatir mengenai masalah ini. Mungkin akibat bertambahnya usia gadis itu, sehingga pemikiran-pemikiran orang dewasa sudah mulai mengganggu benaknya.

Apakah dirinya hanya menjadi beban bagi Naruto?

Apa bantuan yang dapat ia tawarkan kepada pemuda bermanik biru itu?

Naruto menjadi benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang-kadang, Hinata sampai berpikir bahwa Naruto sangat tertutup mengenai pekerjaannya, ia khawatir jika pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Hinata masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di satu tangan dengan bertumpu pada meja makan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata, sudah melamun pagi-pagi begini?"

Hinata sedikit melonjak saat mendengar sebuah suara serak yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis berambut indigo gelap itu mendongak, melihat seringaian cerah khas Naruto sedang tersungging di paras pemuda itu. Beberapa butir keringat mengucur dari balik dahinya yang berponi agak jabrik.

"U-um, aku hanya . . menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggumu selesai, Naruto- _kun_." Gumamnya pelan. Meski mereka telah tinggal bersama, entah mengapa Hinata selalu bersikap demikian saat ia bercakap dengan Naruto. Bicara terbata sambil tersipu sendiri. Barangkali, karena kurangnya interaksi di antara keduanya?

Melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu, Naruto hanya merespon dengan cengiran, seperti biasa. Hinata melihat Naruto sudah mulai duduk di sebrangnya. Segera saja gadis itu menyiapkan segelas air lalu didorongnya gelas itu ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin makan dulu, atau mandi dulu?" tawar si gadis.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab. "Makan boleh juga."

Hinata tersenyum dan mereka mulai melahap makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja dalam kesunyian yang menyenangkan.

"Ah," Naruto berujar setelah ia meneguk tetes air terakhir di gelasnya, "Aku harus bekerja sampai larut malam, jadi jangan tunggu aku pulang, ya." Ucapnya pada Hinata dikala gadis itu sedang mencuci piring kotor.

Ini memang selalu terjadi satu kali di suatu waktu, saat Naruto bekerja lembur dari pagi sampai tengah malam. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kok"

"Oh, oke." Respon Hinata. Ia tidak perlu repot untuk merasa kecewa meski Naruto tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa jenis pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya. Tetapi, kadang-kadang hal ini membuat Hinata merasa khawatir.

Kemudian, Naruto mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dengan mandi, dan menoleh sebentar saat Hinata berkata lagi.

"Aku perlu belanja beberapa bahan makanan, uumm, jadi, apa boleh aku ikut pergi ke kota denganmu?"

Naruto terlihat agak ragu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak masalah." Sahutnya, melambaikan satu tangannya sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

X X X

Tidak sulit mengetahui makanan favorit Naruto. Pemuda itu memang bukanlah seorang pemilih dalam hal makanan dan selalu memakan masakan yang disediakan oleh Hinata. Tetapi Hinata tahu sekali bahwa Naruto sangat menyukai ramen. Makanan itu yang selalu ia konsumsi disaat si pemuda pergi bekerja dan berada jauh dari rumah.

Tetapi masalahnya, Hinata ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu. Ia ingin lebih banyak berbincang dengan Naruto, mengenai banyak hal. Apa benda dan warna favorit pemuda itu, atau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Terutama apa yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang dirinya.

Tetapi Hinata selalu merasa malu untuk memulai pembicaraan dan bertanya duluan. Seringkali ia mengurungkan niat bahkan untuk sekedar bercakap ringan tatkala melihat Naruto kecapekan saat pulang dari bekerja. Alhasil, mereka jarang sekali melakukan percakapan intens apalagi seputar masalah pribadi. _Jadi, apa yang telah dilakukan oleh waktu delapan tahun yang telah mereka jalani ini, ngomong-ngomong_?

Keduanya bahkan masih belum banyak mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh.

Pagi itu keduanya berangkat berbarengan menuju kota.

Mereka kadang-kadang jalan bersama seperti ini, berdampingan, sekedar pergi ke kota untuk menyelesaikan beberapa keperluan.

Tetapi pagi ini, belanja hanyalah alasan bodoh. Kenyataannya adalah, Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Naruto, karena gadis itu tidak akan bisa sekedar untuk menatap pemuda itu lama-lama malam ini. Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata memiliki perasaan buruk tentang pekerjaannya kali ini. Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

Mereka berjalan melewati satu-satunya jalan setapak di antara padang pesawahan padi yang teramat luas. Naruto dan Hinata sengaja memilih untuk tinggal di sudut pedesaan karena akan jauh lebih mudah untuk hidup di sana.

Naruto melangkah sambil menyimpan kedua tangan di tengkuknya seperti biasa, sedangkan Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk malu-malu. Bahkan hanya berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda itu saja, sudah membuat hati gadis itu berdebar.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak menyadari perasaan gadis itu, sih? Heran. Ah, sudahlah.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang sedang berputar dalam benak pemuda itu, _anyway._

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian dan hanya melakukan beberapa pembicaraan kecil saja. Itu pun Naruto yang selalu memulai duluan. Tapi tak perlu risau, karena semuanya baik-baik saja, mereka sudah terbiasa. Seperti itulah cara mereka berinteraksi. Apalagi di saat Naruto sudah mendekati mode bekerjanya seperti saat ini, pemuda itu sudah mulai bersikap waspada sehingga sikap slenge-anya yang biasa terpampang itu sudah berkurang 40 persen.

Bulir-bulir padi sudah hampir menguning. Penduduk desa akan mendapatkan panen yang melimpah tahun ini. Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, semenjak mereka pertama datang ke salah satu desa kecil di Negara Api ini. tempat yang asing dengan wajah-wajah yang asing. Sekarang semuanya telah berbeda dari masa mereka kanak-kanak dulu. Naruto dan Hinata sudah hampir mengenali semua orang dewasa di desa, yang memang terbilang hanya sedikit itu, dan sudah mengetahui setiap sudut tempat di kota.

Para penduduk banyak yang menganggap Naruto dan Hinata sebagai sepasang adik-kakak yang hidup jauh di pertengahan sawah yang luas. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik.

Tetapi, beberapa anak muda atau orang asing yang sedang lewat akan selalu menatap lama ke arah mereka disertai dengan bisikan atau pun kekehan. Hinata tahu pasti bahwa tatapan dan pembicaraan itu merujuk pada Naruto.

Tentu saja. Dia adalah salah satu jenis pemuda supel sekaligus tampan yang hampir sulit ditemukan di kedalaman pedesaan. Lihatlah perawakan tegap, rambut kuning terang dan mata biru cerah yang mencolok itu. Terlebih warna kulitnya yang eksotis, menunjukkan bahwa si pemuda adalah wujud seorang pekerja keras, membuat penampilannya semakin membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya.

Itu tidak masalah, tentu saja. Jujur saja, Hinata setuju dengan orang-orang itu tentang bagaimana menariknya seorang Naruto. Senyuman cerah yang selalu merekah di wajahnya itu mungkin bisa membuat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tetapi, Hinata masih merasa terganggu ketika para gadis menatap pemuda itu terlalu lama. Meski bagitu. Naruto selalu tampak tidak peduli, atau hanya tidak peka saja dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Membuat Hinata sedikit merasa lega.

Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata dibuat risau saat ada gadis yang secara terang-terangan berani untuk mendekati Naruto. Meski Naruto tampak mengabaikannya, tetap saja Hinata merasa hatinya dicengkram kuat oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata.

Sayangnya, karena pikirannya selalu terfokus pada Naruto, Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menyadari bahwa sebagian perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan pun selalu tertuju padanya. Lihatlah wajah elok, rambut gelap yang indah, manik seindah bulan, kulit putih terang, dan tubuh dengan lekuk sempurna itu. Membuat Hinata terlihat bak seorang kembang desa saja.

Kini mereka mulai memasuki gerbang menuju kota. Jalanan besar disana sudah ramai dipenuhi banyak orang.

Dan hal yang tak disangka-sangka itu pun terjadi.

Sebuah suara seorang perempuan memanggil nama si pemuda. Naruto dan Hinata sontak berbalik dan segera menemukan seorang perempuan muda sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Hinata terhenyak di tempat, apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu dari Naruto?

Hinata perlahan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan langsung terkejut saat gadis itu melihat ada ekspresi syok di wajah pemuda itu. Mimiknya yang biasa santai tetiba berubah serius.

Cengkraman di hati Hinata terasa mengerat. Dadanya tiba-tiba berubah sesak.

Hinata mulai berkata terbata, "N-Naruto- _kun_ , siapa-"

"Apa kau perlu bantuan dalam berbelanja?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah gadis bermata _violet_ itu.

"Tidak, tap-"

"Oke. Kalau begitu, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini." Potong Naruto lagi. Masih tidak menengok ke arahnya.

Hinata hanya mampu menegang dalam diam saat melihat Naruto segera menghampiri perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya itu. Hinata menelan ludah. Pikirannya sedikit terganggu saat Naruto tanpa ragu meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah keramaian kota.

Kemudian, Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk segera berbaur dalam desakan kerumunan orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung** _ **.**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo semuanya.

Karena begitu banyaknya fanfic NaruHina yang tidak bisa author cek satu-satu, jadi tolong beritahu aku bila ada kesamaan ide cerita ini dengan fiksi lain.

Silahkan tulis komentar kalian di kotak review.

Terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Angst detected.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

Jika ada sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Hinata di dunia ini, itu adalah . . hati Naruto.

* * *

Hinata tidak bersemangat untuk berbelanja.

Ia hanya ingin berbaring di sana, di atas hamparan hijau rumput sambil memandangi langit biru. Ada banyak hal yang sedang berputar dalam benaknya sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengenal perempuan itu, dan mengapa? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lalukan bersama? Lagipula, siapa . . perempuan yang ditemui Naruto barusan?

Pemuda itu tidak pernah bercerita.

Hinata tahu, ia tidak punya hak untuk merasa risau, atau iri. Tidak, bukan iri. Gadis bermata indah itu menangkupkan satu tangan di dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berderu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Hinata sedang merasa cemburu.

Selama ini, si gadis selalu bingung akan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, dikarenakan cara pemuda itu memperlakukannya. Dalam waktu delapan tahun ini, Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian khusus pada Hinata dan tampak tidak memiliki ketertarikan akan apa yang dirasakannya. Setidaknya, itu yang Hinata yakini. Ia takut, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti, tiba saatnya bagi Naruto untuk meninggalkannya sendirian?

Keduanya telah tumbuh dewasa.

Karenanya, tanpa adanya perkembangan interaksi di hubungan mereka, akan datang saatnya dimana Naruto dan Hinata harus berpisah. Pemuda itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, _anyway_.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Gadis berambut _indigo_ gelap itu selalu diselubungi aura negatif jika sudah berfikir menyangkut masa depannya dengan si pemuda. Bagaimana pun juga, sejak apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka dulu sampai pada sekarang, Naruto selalu menjadi penyemangatnya, jalan hidupnya . . dunianya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata jika Naruto tidak lagi ada di sampingnya?

Sudah pasti hati gadis itu akan hancur.

Hinata tidak tahu cara untuk memperoleh uang. Semua yang ia tahu hanyalah melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan menunggu kepulangan Naruto dengan sabar di pondok mereka yang terletak di tengah padang padi nan luas. Hinata memang sesekali membantu menjadi pelayan di kedai makan, namun upah yang diterimanya semata-mata hanyalah bahan makanan yang tidak dapat disimpan untuk jangka panjang.

Berterimakasih kepada pemuda itu, sekalipun Hinata tidak pernah merasakan atau mengalami kelaparan. Gadis itu sudah mendapat kehidupan yang cukup, dan ia tidak pernah berminat untuk meminta lebih. Jika ada sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Hinata di dunia ini, itu adalah . . hati si pemuda.

Naruto.

Gadis pemilik manik lavender itu selalu mengagumi si pemuda.

Hinata sempat memejamkan mata, merasakan bayangan Naruto untuk kembali menyemangatinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan segera bergeleng untuk membiarkan pikiran negatif keluar dari kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi di masa depan biar lah terjadi nanti. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah berbelanja.

.

Hinata menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sendu saat ia membersihkan sisa makan malamnya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Meski saat pemuda itu ada pun, kebanyakan Hinata hanya memandangnya diam-diam dari kejauhan, memang.

Si gadis pun belum bisa tidur sekarang. Rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Mungkin akibat benaknya dipenuhi oleh beragam kecemasan tentang apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

Naruto bilang, ia akan pulang larut malam.

Kini, saat Hinata memikirkannya, apa jenis pekerjaan yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada waktu semacam ini? Apakah ia selalu bekerja ditemani seorang perempuan? Atau, dikelilingi banyak perempuan, mungkin?

Hinata menepuk pipinya untuk mengenyahkan fikiran-fikiran tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Hinata berjalan menuju kamar. Malam sudah larut. Ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk terlelap sebelum Naruto pulang. Jika pemuda itusampai mendapati si gadis masih terjaga karena menunggu kepulangannya, maka Naruto hanya akan merasa bertanggung jawab dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, lalu memeluk bantalnya.

Mereka telah tinggal bersama, tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, Naruto tidak pernah mengadukan masalahnya pada Hinata. Apakah ada seseorang di luar sana yang menjadi pendengar semua keluh-kesah pemuda itu? Hinata tidak pernah mau menebak. Bagaimana jika 'hari itu' datang, saat dimana Naruto akhirnya membawa seseorang asing ke dalam kehidupan mereka?

Hinata tidak akan pernah merasa siap.

. . .

Sepasang mata _lavender_ terbuka, lalu berkedip dua kali. Sejak kapan Hinata ketiduran?

 _Duk._

Kedua manik gadis itu melebar. Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar, membuat Hinata segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. Sedetik kemudian, ia membatu saat melihat Naruto yang sedang terkulai duduk di kursi kayu dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka dan memar. Hinata segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke arah si gadis.

"Ah, Hinata. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" ujar Naruto, mulutnya membentuk seringaian lemah.

Si gadis tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, melainkan balik bertanya, "A-apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bergerak dalam panik seraya menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengecek luka pemuda itu.

"Um . . " Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak terasa gatal sambil tertawa hambar.

Hinata mendongak dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat semua luka ini?"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia sudah terlanjur ketahuan. "Pekerjaan tidak berjalan lancar untuk kali ini." Si pemuda akhirnya mengaku.

"Ti-tidak berjalan lancar . . ?" Hinata khawatir. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di pekerjaanmu, Naruto- _kun_?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan. "Itu . . kau tidak perlu tahu."

Mata _lavender_ Hinata menatap khawatir wajah tampan Naruto. Seperti biasa, si pemuda selalu menolak untuk membicarakan pekerjaannya. Perlahan, gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya, pada goresan luka dan memar yang terukir di lengan pemuda itu. Meskipun kadang Naruto pulang membawa beberapa luka, namun lukanya saat ini terlihat jauh lebih dalam, dan lebih serius.

Hinata hampir tidak pernah mendapati pemuda itu terluka sampai meneteskan darah seperti ini, karenanya kejadian seperti ini sangat mengganggunya. Dengan lembut Hinata mengangkat tangan Naruto, seraya mengusap pelan kulit cokelat pemuda itu sampai pada tempat luka-lukanya berada.

"Kumohon, Naruto- _kun_. Bisakah kau menceritakan masalahmu, meski hanya sekali ini saja? Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna." Ujar Hinata pelan, masih belum menatap permata biru milik si pemuda yang tengah kembali diarahkan padanya.

Naruto memandang si gadis dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin membuat Hinata cemas tentang apapun yang ia lakukan, namun membuat Hinata penasaran pun nampaknya bukanlah suatu hal yang benar.

Naruto mendesah lemah, "Sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." Ucap Naruto. Hinata segera mendongak kepadanya. "Aku melakukan beberapa pekerjaan pengawalan, semacam menjadi _bodyguard_." Lanjutnya.

Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Apa? Itu terdengar berbahaya,"

"Tidak juga." Sanggahnya. Melihat kekhawatiran mulai muncul di paras cantik si gadis, Naruto mencoba menenangkan, "Jangan khawatir. Biasanya aku dapat menanganinya dengan baik."

Naruto kembali menampilan seringaian khasnya.

Hinata menelan ludah. "Lalu, apakah kau mendapatkan luka-luka ini karena mengawal perempuan yang kau temui kemarin?" gadis itu terlanjut penasaran, karenanya ia berani bertanya blak-blakan.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto perlahan sirna. Pemuda itu mendadak terlihat tidak nyaman. Hinata kembali menelan ludah, paham akan reaksi si pemuda yang kentara menunjukkan ketidakinginannya untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Entah kenapa hati Hinata mendadak terasa dililiti sesuatu, sesak.

"A-apakah dia . . penting bagimu?" gumam Hinata pelan, seraya memindahkan penglihatannya ke arah lain.

"Hm?" Pelipis Naruto naik, "Apa yang kau maksud, Hinata?"

Si gadis kembali merendahkan pandangannya, menolak bertemu tatapan penasaran si pemuda. Gadis itu segera menggeleng, "T-tidak." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Kemudian Hinata bangkit untuk mengambil obat-obatan.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama pengobatan berlangsung. Naruto memang kuat. Ia bahkan tidak mengaduh saat Hinata membersihkan lukanya yang berdarah, atau saat si gadis mengolesi lukanya dengan salep.

Setelah selesai, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Hinata membalas senyumannya, lalu mendesah pelan. "Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?" Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap memarnya segera dibuat mendongak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku ikut mencari uang? Mungkin, aku dapat sedikit membantu . . "

"Itu tidak perlu." Tegas Naruto cepat.

Hinata agak tercengang dengan penolakan yang segera datang dari mulut si pemuda. "Tapi, kau terus melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya. Jika aku dapat membantu, maka ka-"

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." keukeuh si pemuda, membuat Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Jika begitu, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih mudah."

Naruto tersenyum lemah. Ia sudah menduga, jika Hinata mengetahui pekerjaan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya, gadis itu hanya akan merasa khawatir. "Tidak ada yang namanya pekerjaan yang mudah, Hinata."

Naruto selalu mengagumi sifat Hinata yang senantiasa memandang baik kehidupan, seperti ini. Gadis yang polos dan tetap baik hati . . Gadis itu selalu berfikir positif tentang kehidupan sederhana yang mereka jalani, tak pernah mengeluh, meskipun si gadis sendiri sudah pernah menyaksikan dan mengalami hidup di dunia yang mengerikan ini.

"Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang lebih aman-"

"Hinata."

Mimik Naruto berubah serius. Pemuda itu memandang intens manik _violet_ Hinata.

"Kau tidak usah mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Ta-tapi, Naru-"

"Serahkan saja semua ini padaku." Ucap si pemuda, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjutnya, mengakhiri percakapan.

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk singkat.

x x x

Tidak biasanya Naruto menunjukkan sisi seriusnya saat mereka sedang bercakap berdua.

Hinata mengerti dengan baik bahwa dirinya telah menuntut sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Lagipula ia tidak dapat begitu saja mencampuri urusan Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah cukup kesulitan dengan semua tanggung jawab yang ia emban. Si gadis tidak boleh menambah beban yang dipikul Naruto, dengan membuat si pemuda merasa cemas akibat keegoisannya.

Lagipula, pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan. Ia dapat menyelesaikan apa yang ia mulai tanpa perlu bantuan dari siapa pun. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata tidak bisa menutup mata pada kenyataan si pemuda mempertaruhkan nyawa demi memperoleh sesuap nasi untuk mereka. Jika Naruto melakukan semua pekerjaan kasar dan berbahaya itu untuk menghidupinya, maka gadis itu berhak merasa khawatir, bukan?

Tetapi Hinata merasa lebih buruk karena sebenarnya ia mempunyai kecemasan lain selain mengenai keselamatan si pemuda. Diam-diam gadis itu masih penasaran dengan identitas perempuan yang ditemui Naruto sehari sebelumnya, karena pemuda bermanik biru itu tidak pernah cerita.

Ditambah kini terasa ada kecanggungan yang meliputi interaksi keduanya semenjak percakapan tadi malam. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Si gadis tidak berani hanya sekedar untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Namun saat Hinata melihat Naruto sudah bersiap dengan mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, gadis itu segera mendatangi si pemuda dan bertanya, "K-kau mau kemana?"

"Aku perlu pergi ke suatu tempat." jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi, seharusnya kau beristirahat, lukamu-"

"Aku tidak betah berdiam diri saja di rumah." Potong Naruto sembari melempar seringaian khasnya. Tidak seperti yang dirasakan si gadis, pemuda itu tetap bersikap seperti biasa, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin kecanggungan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata, hanyalah sebatas perasaan gadis itu saja.

Naruto memang seorang _workaholic_. Meskipun kondisinya sedang tidak sepenuhnya sehat, Naruto menolak untuk bermalas-malasan. Hinata tidak berani menentang keputusannya, karena itu ia hanya bergumam, "Hati-hati, Naruto- _kun_."

Dilihatnya si pemuda tersenyum hangat dan menggangguk ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi keluar dari pondok mereka, dan kembali meninggalkan si gadis sendirian.

Hinata selalu merasa kagum dengan sikap pemuda itu yang selalu bisa menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya. Naruto lah yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dan menjaganya. Hinata paham bahwa Naruto tak mengizinkannya bekerja pun, adalah cara si pemuda melindunginya. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tidak begitu menyukai cara si pemuda memendam dan menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Dan jika gadis itu boleh jujur, Hinata tidak suka saat dirinya, untuk kesekian ribu kalinya, ditinggal sendirian saja di pondok sederhana mereka. Tak sampai 5 menit pemuda itu pergi, Hinata sudah merasa bosan

. . .

Sore itu terasa damai seperti biasanya. Hinata telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya semenjak tadi. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat sendirian di rumah seperti ini, gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat hamparan kuning bulir padi yang mengelilingi pondoknya, atau mendongak ke atas untuk menatap langit biru tak berujung. Kedua pemandangan itu merupakan favorit Hinata, karena baik warna kuning ataupun biru selalu bisa mengingatkan gadis itu pada sosok Naruto.

Dua warna yang identik dengan penampilan si pemuda.

Sebenarnya, Hinata mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk pergi ke desa tetangga dan mengunjungi beberapa gadis seumurannya yang tinggal di sana. Tetapi si gadis selalu berakhir memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Hanya memikirkan pemuda itu saja, entah mengapa hatinya selalu bisa diliputi kehangatan.

Saking tenggelamnya dalam lamunan, si gadis sampai melonjak agak keras saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa bersemangat, menduga Naruto lah yang sedang berada di balik pintu.

Hinata memutar kunci dan perlahan membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ gelap itu langsung merasa kecewa saat tidak menemukan si pemuda, melainkan sosok lain yang kini tengah berdiri di luar sana. Orang itu mengenakan jubah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Refleks, Hinata kembali menutup pintu. Naruto berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar tidak menerima orang asing sembarang, terutama ketika dirinya sedang sendirian saja di rumah.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata tiba-tiba membeku tepat sebelum daun pintu sepenuhnya menutup. Itu adalah sebuah suara perempuan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tamu tak diundang tersebut memakai kedua tangannya untuk menahan pintu secara paksa agar bisa membuka jalan untuk dirinya masuk.

"Hey, aku bilang tunggu dulu," ucap perempuan itu sembari membuka tudungnya.

Hinata terperangah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka melihat siapa yang sedang menghampirinya itu.

Orang itu adalah . . perempuan yang tempo hari menemui Naruto. Apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu, di kediaman mereka ini?"

Meskipun masih diliputi syok, Hinata masih sanggup melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau . . siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung** _ **.**_

* * *

Maaf karena lama update *sujud*

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfiksi yang melow ini :)

Review?

 **Updated : 15/08/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Angst detected.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

"Jangan menangis, Hinata. Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan . ." ucap Naruto.

* * *

Insiden tarik-menarik daun pintu antara penghuni pondok dan tamu tak diundangnya membuat pintu masuk pondok itu tampak sibuk.

Hinata kini tertegun akan kedatangan seorang perempuan yang tidak diduga-duga. Namun, gadis itu masih bisa memaksakan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau . . siapa?"

Tamu perempuan yang dimaksud akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Hinata, dan seketika itu ia dibuat terpesona. "Mungkinkah kau, adiknya Naruto yang banyak diperbincangkan itu? Hinata- _chan_ ya?"

"Eh?" Hinata hanya berkedip dua kali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si gadis mengenai identitasnya, perempuan itu malah balik bertanya demikian. Adik? Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlebih, si perempuan sampai tahu namanya.

"Tidak mungkin orang lain, eh?" tanya perempuan asing itu lagi, penasaran.

Tentu saja gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ panjang di depannya sudah pasti bukan kekasih Naruto, pikirnya. Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto bukan tipe pemuda yang akan membawa seorang gadis sembarangan ke rumahnya. Lagipula sampai saat ini pemuda itu tidak terlihat tertarik untuk berkencan.

Si perempuan mulai tersenyum lebar. "Woow, kau benar-benar cantik seperti yang dirumorkan!"

Pipi Hinata sedikit bersemu merah.

Perempuan yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Hinata memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau cerah dan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Perempuan tersebut nampak sedikit lebih tua dari Hinata. Ia pun terlihat ramah dan supel.

Entah mengapa Hinata jadi tidak bisa memberi kesan buruk terhadapnya.

Saat perempuan itu masih heboh melihat gadis yang disangkanya sebagai adik Naruto, Hinata diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sebuah bandana berwarna merah diikatkan ke puncak kepalanya untuk menahan rambut pendeknya. Jubah yang dipakainya berwarna kelabu tua, menutupi tubuhnya sampai bawah. Dan yang baru Hinata sadari, kedua tangan si perempuan dilapisi sarung tangan hitam.

"Umm maaf, dan . . kau?" Hinata bertanya sopan.

"Ah, kesopan santunan dan wajah yang manis! Gezz, kau berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. Apa benar kalian ini saudara?" Ujar perempuan itu, agak menggodai.

Hinata kembali merona.

"Ah, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku. Namaku Sakura," Ucap si perempuan, lalu ia menyondongkan badannya ke depan dan berbisik, "Aku dokter dari kota."

"D-dokter?" Hinata terkejut, atau lebih merasa bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Naruto?"

"Karena beberapa pekerjaan, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura santai.

Hinata menelan ludah, "Ah, berarti . . tentang luka-lukanya kemarin . ."

"Ya, itu tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Hinata melebarkan manik _lavender_ nya, "Pekerjaan seperti apa? Apakah dia mengawalmu atau-"

"Oh, tenanglah." Kata Sakura, menenangkan. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu, tapi sungguh, kau tidak perlu cemas. Naruto itu . . umm, bisa dibilang sebuah paket khusus."

"Paket . . khusus?"

"Yup, semacam, bisa melakukan apapun dan sangat bisa diandalkan." Jelas Sakura, entah kenapa mendadak terlihat jengkel, "Yah, kau tahulah."

Sejujurnya, Hinata masih belum paham. Ia hendak bertanya lagi tetapi Sakura memotong, "Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak ada di rumah, kan?" perempuan itu mengintip ke dalam pondok, "Jadi kita lupakan saja tentang dia."

"Eh?" si gadis bertambah bingung.

Sakura mengbuang napas, "Geezz, Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan gadis manis sepertimu sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" gerutu si perempuan, kembali memandang heran Hinata.

"Umm, tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Balas si gadis dengan polosnya.

"Tidak boleh! Oh, gadis secantik dirimu seharusnya mendapat perlindungan yang layak. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa sebodoh ini!"

Hinata tertawa canggung. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, tetapi apakah ia diizinkan untuk bertanya? Bagaimanapun juga perempuan itu adalah tamunya Naruto. Dan keduanya masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu sekarang. Hinata ragu apakah ia diperbolehkan membawa Sakura masuk, atau bahkan diizinkan untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya, terutama saat topik yang menjadi perbincangan mereka adalah pemuda itu sendiri.

Sakura kembali melirik ke dalam rumah dan mendesah, "Sungguh, hanya memikirkan kau berdiam diri seharian di rumah saja sudah membuatku bosan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman canggung, terpana dengan sikap terus terang Sakura.

Dua detik kemudian, perempuan bermata hijau itu seakan diingatkan, "Ah, memangnya kau tidak bekerja?"

Hinata terdiam, ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Aku . . , baru-baru ini memikirkan untuk mencarinya,"

Sakura menepukkan kedua tangan, "Bagus! Dengar, aku punya ide." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat Hinata menaikan pelipisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bekerja dengan kami?" bisik dokter itu.

"K-kami?"

"Yup. Aku dan Naruto. Kami termasuk ke dalam satu tim."

Hinata dibuat terkejut, "Tim? Apa itu berarti . . kau juga seorang _bodyguard_?"

Sakura tertawa seraya melambaikan satu tangan untuk memberikan sangkalan. "Tidak, uum maksudku, aku memang termasuk ke dalam tim pengawalan tetapi sebagai petugas medis."

"Ohh, ." Gadis bersurai _indigo_ gelap itu mengangguk paham. "Tapi, bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil menyeringai, "Begini-begini aku bisa bela diri juga loh."

"Wah . . " Kagum Hinata, "Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kukerjakan? Aku tidak bisa berkelahi . . " tanyanya polos.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku! Soal itu, tenanglah kan ada Naruto. Aku yakin dia pasti akan melindungimu."

Kali ini Hinata melonjak, "J-jika begitu aku hanya akan mengganggunya," ia langsung meragu, "Aku . . tidak mau merepotkan."

Sakura menangkup dagunya dengan dua jari, berfikir. "Hmm, Kau tidak akan mengganggu, Hinata- _chan_. Justru kurasa kau malah akan sangat membantu kami."

"Eh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Naruto tidak pernah mau menerima pekerjaan yang mengharuskan pengawalan jarak jauh, padahal bayarannya tinggi. Kurasa, mungkin dia tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian terlalu lama."

Manik _violet_ Hinata melebar. Benarkah itu?

"Itu hanya dugaanku saja sih. Tapi jika kau ikut dalam tim, barangkali Naruto bisa merasa lebih tenang?" lanjut perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

Hinata merasa tidak dapat berkata-kata. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, akan ada kesempatan dimana ia bisa tahu mengenai pekerjaan yang dilakukan Naruto, bahkan ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Ia memang ingin sekali ikut membantu dalam mencari uang, tetapi apakah benar ia tidak akan menjadi beban?

"Aku . . tidak tahu. K-kurasa, Naruto- _kun_ tidak akan mengizinkan . ."

"Ayolah, coba saja dulu. Kau tertarik untuk bekerja dengan kami, kan?"

Hinata tampak menimbang, ia benar-benar bimbang, "Umm , . "

" _Itu tidak perlu_."

Sebuah sanggahan tegas tiba-tiba terdengar datang dari arah belakang tempat kedua perempuan itu berdiri, membuat Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh dan kaget melihat Naruto sudah berdiri disana.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata yang entah mengapa selalu merasa lega dikala melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu datang.

"Ya ampun, kau mengejutkanku!" jerit Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_." Naruto bergumam, ia menatap lekat ke arah perempuan itu.

Sementara Hinata memandang keduanya dengan mulut yang agak terbuka. _Sakura . . –chan? Sedekat itukah hubungan mereka?_ Baru saja Hinata berpikir demikian, namun entah mengapa Naruto malah terlihat berdiri tidak nyaman disana, tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan si perempuan. Sikap ramahnya yang biasa seolah hilang samar-samar.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pemuda bermata biru itu pada teman satu timnya tersebut.

" _Geezz_ , lihat aku sampai datang kesini hanya demi mengecek kondisimu, dan kau tanya apa perluku?"

"Ah, terimakasih." Pemuda berkulit coklat itu memaksa tertawa, "Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai repot datang kemari,"

Hinata menyaksikan interaksi keduanya. Mereka memang terlihat cukup dekat, namun sama sekali tidak nampak seperti sedang ber _lovey dovey_. Ini membuat si gadis merasa sedikit lega.

Sakura mendesah dan menggerutu, "Kau ini memang kuat, tapi selalu saja ceroboh."

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju mulut pintu, melewati perempuan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja jadi kau sudah boleh pergi sekarang."

Seketika itu Sakura dibuat mengerutkan kening, perempatan jengkel perlahan muncul disana seraya perempuan itu mengangkat satu tangan yang sedang mengepal, "Ha? Apa katamu? Kau mengusirku?!"

Sakura sempat hendak melayangkan tinju pada Naruto, namun digagalkan oleh tatapan bingung Hinata. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh bersikap kasar dihadapan gadis semanis dan selembut Hinata. Segera saja perempuan berpermata hijau itu menahan diri dan berdehem sambil menata sikap, " _ehem_ , sayangnya aku masih betah berada disini."

"Apa?" Naruto tambah dibuat tidak nyaman.

Mengabaikan pemuda itu, Sakura bergeser mendekat pada Hinata dan merengkuh bahunya, "Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!" seru si perempuan, "Aku bertemu dengan gadis semanis dan selembut ini. Astaga, tidak pernah terbayangkan seseorang sepertimu memiliki Hinata- _chan_ sebagai adik!" oloknya.

"Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya," ujar si pemuda sambil meraih lengan Hinata untuk membawanya memasuki pondok.

Hinata sempat dibuat termangu dengan adegan tarik menarik itu, tetapi segera memberi Sakura seulas senyum lembut sebelum melangkah masuk melewati pintu. Naruto mengikutinya, namun kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil memegangi gagang pintu, bermaksud mengusir Sakura secara halus.

"Hey!" Sakura yang menyadari ia memang tidak disambut disini, mulai protes, "Kau benar-benar menyuruhku pergi?"

"Begitulah," Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, "Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ ," pemuda itu menyengir canggung sambil merapatkan kedua tangan dan menyimpannya di depan dada, "Tapi kau memang tamu yang tak diundang."

"Ha?" Sakura melongo. Memangnya ia harus melakukan perjanjian dulu sebelum datang bertamu?

Saat pintu hampir ditutup, perempuan itu kembali berkata, "Aku serius ingin mengajak Hina-"

"Aku pun serius menentangnya," potong Naruto, dengan nada tegas yang jarang sekali Sakura dengar datang dari rekan kerjanya yang biasa bersikap slengean itu.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "K-kenapa? Dia saja tampak tertarik. Dengan begitu aku bisa mempunyai teman wanita dalam tim kita," ia bersikeras.

Naruto tetap tidak mengiyakan, "Cari saja orang lain, jangan Hinata."

Sakura menghela nafas singkat, "Aku paham kau ingin melindunginya, tapi kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menahannya di tempat seperti ini, kan?"

Naruto sempat terdiam. Dilihat Sakura, samar-samar pemuda itu tampak terganggu.

"Kau . . tidak perlu memutuskan itu." Ujar Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Sakura kembali dibuat tercengang dengan tingkah laku si pemuda. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto bersikap seketat itu. Kini Sakura hanya bisa menatap kosong daun pintu di depannya, lalu ia mendesahkan kekehan, "Ya ampun, apa-apaan itu? Apa dia memang selalu seposesif itu terhadap apapun yang menyangkut adiknya?"

. . .

Hinata sedang terduduk di kursi kayu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tak bosannya ia melihat landskap bulir-bulir padi yang tengah menguning sejauh mata memandang.

Benaknya sedikit teralihkan, pada pembicaraan mengenai tawaran pekerjaan yang sempat diberikan oleh seseorang yang barusan dikenalnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" panggil Hinata beberapa saat setelah yakin si pemuda telah selesai berbenah. Gadis itu merasa tidak enak karena tidak sempat menjamu Sakura tadi.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Hm?"

"A-apa . . tidak apa tadi kau membiarkan Sakura- _san_ pergi begitu saja?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, hanya memandang lekat gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkan apapun yang diucapkannya, Hinata." timpalnya.

"Eh?" Hinata merasa itu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya barusan. "I-iya."

Gadis itu hanya menjawab demikian sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sepertinya Naruto memang mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi, perihal ajakan pekerjaan tersebut.

"Bukankah dia mengagumkan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, "Maksudku, dia adalah seorang dokter . . yang juga pandai menjaga diri."

"Begitulah." Naruto setuju.

Hinata mulai memainkan jemarinya. "Uum, jadi . . apa lukamu sering diobati olehnya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, "Tidak,"

Hinata mendongak dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Ah-" lalu ia teringat bahwa Naruto memang jarang terluka.

"Aku tidak mau. Sakura bisa berubah jadi sangat kejam saat mengobati pasiennya." Naruto melanjutkan.

"Eh?" Hinata bengong.

"Rekan satu timku yang lain sering menjadi korban, makanya aku berusaha keras supaya tidak pulang dengan membawa luka." Jelas si pemuda, lalu ia menyeringai dan berucap polos, "Lagipula aku hanya akan membuatmu repot dan khawatir jika itu terjadi, karena itu aku selalu berhati-hati."

Hinata merona, entah karena malu atau karena melihat seringaian polos teman serumahnya itu. "K-kau memang seharusnya berhati-hati Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Tapi, aku lebih memilih diobati olehmu jika suatu saat nanti terluka lagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tentu saja, Naruto lebih suka cara Hinata mengobatinya, penuh perasaan dan lemah lembut.

Mendengar itu, si gadis langsung memindah pandang saat merasakan pipinya tambah memanas. Naruto memang selalu bisa membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Sebuah tawa kecil dibuatnya, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi mungkin aku akan marah jika suatu saat nanti kau terluka lagi." Gurau gadis itu.

Naruto ikut tertawa mendengar itu, terutama ketika membayangkan seorang Hinata memarahinya, yang berarti tidak mungkin terjadi.

Setelah itu, Hinata sedikit bergeser di kursinya untuk memberi ruang bagi Naruto, sebelum ia mengundang si pemuda untuk duduk.

Kemudian, tanpa ragu Naruto ikut duduk disamping si gadis, sembari mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari, biasanya si pemuda selalu pulang ke rumah di waktu nyaris petang.

"Rasanya sudah lama," Hinata mulai bicara, membuat Naruto menoleh. "semenjak terakhir kali kau punya waktu senggang di sore hari seperti ini."

Gadis itu menyuarakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang.

"Benar." Naruto tertawa, ia memang selalu sibuk belakangan ini.

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya memandang permata biru cerah Naruto yang selalu tampak indah itu, dengan sepasang manik _lavender_ miliknya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di samping pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

"Bolehkan aku mengobati punggungmu juga?" tiba-tiba si gadis bertanya.

Naruto berkedip.

"Aku melihat ada noda darah di punggung bajumu, jadi aku pikir punggungmu juga terluka . ." si gadis cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Naruto tampak bimbang.

"Oke." Jawab si pemuda pada akhirnya. Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur ketahuan.

Naruto mulai membuka kancing bajunya, satu-persatu, perlahan melepaskan pakaiannya itu dari badan atasnya. Hinata segera memalingkan muka sembari menelan ludah. Ia merasa gugup ketika melihat Naruto menanggalkan atasannya, dan langsung mempertimbangkan usulannya untuk mengobati tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku akan mengambil salep," ujar si gadis sambil cepat-cepat melangkah pergi.

Saat Hinata kembali kesana, Naruto sudah setengah telanjang. Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar merasa ragu. Sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali Hinata melihat si pemuda bertelanjang dada?

Naruto memandang si gadis, keheranan melihat Hinata yang seolah mendadak mematung.

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, eh? Si pemuda kini mempunyai tubuh yang benar-benar tegap.

Hinata menyembunyikan rona di pipinya dengan segera menghampiri tubuh bagian belakang Naruto. Tetapi, tepat saat gadis itu menghadap pada punggung si pemuda, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat Hinata mendadak berhenti . .

Delapan tahun.

Tubuh Naruto ikut tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang, pemuda itu memiliki bahu lebar, punggung yang kuat dan dada bidang. Hinata sempat tersipu saat melihat pemandangan itu tadi, namun fikirannya langsung teralihkan ketika si gadis menatap punggung Naruto . . yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh banyak bekas luka.

Hinata tiba-tiba bungkam tanpa kata. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terluka, sangat. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, karena hanya akan membuat si pemuda merasa tidak nyaman.

Kemudian, Hinata membelai lembut luka baru yang masih basah, kulit si pemuda di sekitar sana tampak berwarna merah karena sisa darah.

Luka Naruto terasa dingin saat Hinata mengoleskan salep dan melumuri lukanya dengan obat itu.

"Apa terasa sakit?" bisik Hinata.

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata menaikkan arah pandangannya, pada kepala belakang Naruto yang berambut pirang cerah itu. Lalu ia kembali menurunkan matanya ke punggung si pemuda, memandangnya lama-lama.

Kemudian Naruto mendadak merasa punggungnya memberat ketika Hinata meletakkan kepalanya disana. Si pemuda segera menolehkan kepala, mencoba melihat ke belakang.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menempatkan dahinya di punggung bahu Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Ia hanya merasa hatinya memberat. Hinata tahu, selama ini Naruto selalu bekerja sangat keras, sementara dirinya selalu dicemaskan oleh hal-hal kecil. Ini membuatnya merasa buruk. Satu tangan Hinata menggenggam lengan atas Naruto, dan satunya lagi masih mengusap punggung si pemuda. Air mata perlahan jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Kumohon, jangan lukai dirimu lebih dari ini . ." gumam si gadis.

Naruto tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata sekarang, begitu pula dengan alasannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan perlahan balik menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata yang sedang gemetar.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata. Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan . ." ucapnya.

"Aku paham. Hanya . . tolong jangan pergi terlalu jauh . . Aku hanya memilikimu, Naruto- _kun_. ."

Naruto membuka matanya, sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan gadis itu dengan suara lirihnya. Si pemuda hanya bisa memandang udara kosong di depannya dengan tatapan sendu . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya, dan makasih juga pada semua yang sudah mampir ke fanfiksi ini :)

Review lagiii

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

 **ana** : Makasiih, diusahakan :)

 **anzuka16** : makasiih, okeee

 **mintje** : maaf lamaaaa, makasih udah nunggu :) haha emang masih sedikit ya interaksi mereka, jawaban pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di atas yaa, sippooo

* * *

 **Updated : 26/08/16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

"Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk menemuimu." Ucapan lelaki asing itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dan membuat si gadis mulai menaruh perhatian padanya. "Mari menikah, Hinata."

* * *

Hari berganti dan _mood_ Hinata kini semakin membaik. Apalagi saat belakangan ini Naruto sudah bisa lebih terbuka padanya.

Meski sempat dibuat khawatir mengenai jenis pekerjaan yang dilakukan pemuda itu, namun Hinata tahu pasti bahwa Naruto adalah seseorang yang dapat ia percaya dan andalkan. Keyakinan tersebut membuat gadis itu merasa senang dan . . lega. Bahagia memang sederhana, ternyata.

Pagi itu mentari bersinar cerah seperti biasa.

Jalanan pasar sudah diramaikan oleh aktivitas jual beli yang tengah dilakukan oleh para pengunjung dan banyak pedagang kios. Ya, ini adalah salah satu hari dimana Hinata harus pergi berbelanja ke kota untuk memasok kembali persediaan makanan di pondok mereka.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatan belanjanya, namun ia masih terjebak berjalan diantara kerumunan. Hilir mudik orang lalu lalang membuatnya mempercepat langkah, berharap bisa segera terbebas dari hiruk pikuk tempat itu.

Tetapi, belum berhasil ia mengisolasi diri dari keramaian tersebut, seseorang tiba-tiba saja mencegatnya dengan mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

Hinata menahan langkah dan mendongak, ia melihat seorang lelaki sedang memandang ke arahnya, "Apa kau berjalan sendirian saja di tempat seramai ini?"

Si gadis bengong, sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba dihampiri dan ditanya demikian oleh orang asing yang tak ia kenali.

Lalu si lelaki tersenyum dan merapalkan nama gadis itu, "Hinata."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Ini membuat si gadis tambah terkejut. "M-maaf?"

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar berada di kota ini," si lelaki melanjutkan.

Hinata menaikkan alis, jelas dibuat bingung. Siapa orang yang sedang bicara kepadanya itu? Ia sama sekali tidak kenal.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Hinata melangkah mundur, kenapa lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu lagi-lagi menyapanya secara kasual seolah mereka sudah lama kenal? Hinata sempat memutuskan untuk menghindari lelaki itu namun kembali ditahan saat si lelaki berkata lagi, "Ah, atau lebih tepatnya, nona Hinata . . Hyuga."

Dan disaat itu pula kedua bola mata _lavender_ Hinata membulat lebar. Ia terhentak selangkah ke belakang, "Si-siapa?"

Hinata benar-benar terhenyak. Ia mempererat cengkramannya pada tentengan kantong belanjaan. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ada orang yang memanggil nama lengkapnya, atau dengan kata lain, menyebutkan marga keluarganya. Sudah sekitar delapan tahun Hinata meninggalkan nama panjang miliknya tersebut dan menguburnya dalam-dalam bersama masa lalunya yang pahit. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru dijumpainya itu tahu?

Dilihatnya si lelaki kembali tersenyum. "Ah, mari ki-"

"Maaf, sepertinya kau telah salah orang." Ucap Hinata cepat lalu segera membalik badan.

Si gadis nyaris pergi dari tempat itu ketika suara lain memanggil namanya.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan langsung mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berusaha menghampirinya. "O- _obasan_." Gumamnya, saat menyadari wanita yang memanggilnya tersebut adalah ibu pemilik kedai tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu.

"Syukurlah kau belum pergi, ada seseorang yang ingin berte- ah!" ucapan wanita itu terpotong saat ia melihat seseorang yang dimaksud sedang berdiri di dekat mereka, yang ternyata adalah lelaki yang barusan bicara pada Hinata. "Sepertinya aku tepat waktu."

"A-ano . ." si gadis belum paham apa yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Kini sang pemilik kedai tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, apa kau punya waktu?"

Hinata bimbang, terutama saat melihat lelaki tadi kini sudah kembali berada di hadapannya. Apa yang mereka inginkan darinya?

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, masih menimbang. Tentu saja ia sudah kenal baik dengan ibu pemilik kedai tersebut. Karenanya, meski si gadis merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan lelaki asing yang tak dikenalnya itu, si gadis tidak bisa menolak begitu saja permintaan wanita yang selalu ramah padanya tersebut.

Akhirnya hinata mengangguk pelan.

Pemilik kedai itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih Hinata- _chan_." Ucapnya senang.

Dilihat Hinata dari ujung matanya, si lelaki juga sedang ikut melempar senyum ke arahnya.

Tak berselang lama, ketiganya kini telah menempati salah satu meja di kedai makan.

Hinata sedang merasa gusar saat ini. Terutama ketika ada seseorang yang tampak mengenali asal-usulnya tiba-tiba muncul. Benaknya masih mengulang kejadian saat namanya dirapalkan secara lengkap oleh lelaki itu.

Kemudian, saat wanita penjaga kedai menjabarkan maksudnya, berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh wajah kalem Hinata. Si gadis tampak terkejut, bingung, goyah, dan ragu-ragu disaat yang sama. Tak jarang pula ia melebarkan manik _violet_ nya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah si lelaki yang terkadang ikut bicara. Sampailah pada saat dimana Hinata ditinggal berdua saja dengan si lelaki, yang jika ditilik ternyata mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna biru samar. Warna yang berbeda dengan bola mata biru cerah milik Naruto.

"Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk menemuimu." Ucapan lelaki asing itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dan membuat si gadis mulai menaruh perhatian padanya. "Mari menikah, Hinata."

Dan ketika mendengar ucapan itu, rahang si gadis langsung dibuat jatuh menganga. Saat itu pula Hinata dibuat tercengang hebat. Apa maksudnya ini?

.

Tak banyak yang terucap dari mulut mungil Hinata selanjutnya. Selama sisa pertemuan tersebut, gadis itu hanya diam. Ia dipaksa untuk mencerna semua ini secara sekaligus, dan si gadis merasa tak mampu.

Hingga wanita pemilik kedai kembali bergabung bersama keduanya.

Setelah satu jam terlewat, pembicaraan mereka akhirnya sampai pada akhir. Hinata beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku harap kau akan mempertimbangkan mengenai hal ini." ujar si lelaki, masih tetap memamerkan senyumnya.

Wanita paruh baya yang menemaninya mengangguk, "Tolong fikirkan ini baik-baik, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Terimakasih atas waktumu." Ujar si wanita lagi.

Gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum pergi ke luar dari kedai dan beranjak pulang kembali ke tempat pondoknya berada dengan langkah berat.

. . .

Kayu di perapian mencipratkan bunga-bunga api. Derak suara arang yang dilalap si jago merah itu membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan.

Sesuatu terasa janggal bagi Naruto yang baru pulang dari kerjanya beberapa menit lalu.

Si pemuda menemukan Hinata tidak sigap menyambut kedatangannya seperti biasa. Gadis itu nampak terbebani oleh sesuatu, ia kebanyakan melamun diam di sisa malam itu. Mereka memang tidak banyak bertukar pembicaraan, sekedar bertegur sapa dan menanyakan kabar saja. Namun Naruto dapat segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tingkah polah Hinata saat ini. Sikap si gadis yang biasanya penuh perhatian terasa memudar. Itu membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih berat.

Selain itu, Hinata secara terang-terangan memandangi Naruto lebih lama dari biasanya. Tak ada lirikan malu-malu, tak ada wajah yang bersemu. Seolah, ini adalah kali terakhir gadis itu dapat menatap lekat si pemuda.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seolah gusar seperti itu, Hinata. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya, merasa keheranan dengan sikap gadis itu.

Hinata sedang menatap tepat ke arah Naruto sekarang, tetapi fikirannya seolah berada di tempat lain. Gadis itu berkedip dua kali. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, membentuk huruf o kecil. Lalu, saat sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandang.

"B-benarkah?" Hinata memaksakan tawa, "Aku . . hanya sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin aku perlu sedikit istirahat."

Hinata sempat memberi senyum canggung sebelum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto merasa terganggu karena Hinata tidak biasanya terlihat kosong seperti ini. ditambah pula, ia sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan si gadis barusan. Karenanya, pemuda itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata ketika si gadis berjalan melewatinya. Kontak tiba-tiba ini membuat Hinata segera menoleh dan menatap manik _azure_ pemuda itu.

"Kau sakit?" jelas terselip nada khawatir saat Naruto bertanya demikian.

Hinata tidak menjawab, melainkan dua bola _lavender_ nya malah menatap dalam wajah si pemuda, untuk sekitar lima detik. Si gadis merasa bimbang sesaat, lalu ia menghela nafas dan bergeleng.

"Naruto- _kun_ . ." Hinata memulai, seraya menggenggam balik tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget, "Siapa?"

"Umm, aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak. Kau diundang untuk makan siang, besok. Apa kau bisa datang?"

Satu tangan Naruto yang tidak sedang digenggam mengelus tengkuknya, "Aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan orang yang tidak kukenal begitu saja. Lagipula, besok kan aku ada pekerjaan."

"Hm, tentu saja . ." Hinata mengangguk, sudah menduga jawaban tersebut. Pelan-pelan gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya atas satu tangan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kaku, "Jika begitu, aku akan bilang pada mereka bahwa kau tidak bisa datang."

"Kau juga pergi?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga diundang dan . . entah mengapa tidak bisa menolak. Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_."

Si pemuda menaikkan alis pirangnya. "Ada perlu apa orang itu mengundang kita berdua?" Kali ini Naruto dibuat heran.

Hinata mengalihkan pandang, lagi, dan menolak untuk berkata. Barangkali, si gadis sendiri ragu harus menjelaskan apa.

"Baik, aku akan menemanimu." Sahut Naruto pada akhirnya. Melihat gelagat Hinata yang seperti itu, ia yakin memang telah terjadi sesuatu.

Hinata sontak menoleh ke arah Naruto, entah harus merasa senang atau malah gundah mendengar persetujuan tiba-tiba yang datang dari pemuda itu.

x x x

"Terimakasih atas kesediaanmu datang kemari," ucap seorang wanita berkulit eksotis yang telah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata. Kini ia tengah mengangkat sebuah botol, hendak menuangkan air pada mulut gelas Naruto yang sedang terangkat. "Mari kita membahas detailnya sembari menyantap hidangan."

"Hmm, oke." Sahut Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari pertemuan ini, namun sepertinya akan tidak sopan jika ia terburu-buru.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah ruangan tipe medium milik kedai makan yang terbilang cukup mewah di kota. Hinata duduk disamping wanita yang menggelung rapi rambut _silver_ nya itu, sementara Naruto duduk sendiri di sebrang mereka. Saat ini, keduanya sedang disuguhi oleh sajian mewah.

Naruto belum menyentuh makanan itu, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan belum berucap satu kata pun semenjak mereka memasuki tempat ini dan bertemu dengan wanita tidak dikenal yang kini sedang menjamu hangat keduanya.

"Kau telah menjaga Hinata- _san_ dengan baik, meski kalian hidup tanpa orang tua. Naruto- _san_ pasti adalah kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab." Wanita itu memulai.

"Ah, haha." Naruto hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengusap rambut pirang di kepala belakangnya.

Si wanita, yang diketahui bernama Mabui pun tersenyum, "Karenanya, demi kebahagiaan Hinata- _san_ , mohon terima tawaran ini."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan wanita tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mabui terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun tetap dapat mempertahankan sikap kalemnya. Mata hijau gelapnya diarahkan singkat pada Hinata, lalu ia tersenyum lagi. "Nampaknya, Hinata- _san_ belum memberitahumu mengenai hal ini."

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu sedang menundukkan kepala, menempatkan pandangannya pada makanan di atas meja tanpa ada minat.

"Belum," jawab si pemuda.

Di bawah meja, kedua tangan Hinata meremas kuat kain baju yang sedang dipakainya.

"Baiklah," Mabui memulai, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Hinata- _san_ telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang mengagumkan. Dan asal kau tahu, ada banyak pria yang menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya dan seringkali meminta pertolongan padaku." Tutur wanita tersebut, yang ternyata semacam biro jodoh.

Naruto menelan ludah, sudah bisa menerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Mabui melanjutkan, "Biasanya aku menolak mereka. Namun saat ini, kupastikan pria yang bermaksud ingin meminang Hinata- _san_ itu, merupakan seorang pria baik-baik yang tentunya berasal dari kalangan yang baik pula."

Dua manik _azure_ milik Naruto sepenuhnya melebar, akhirnya paham dengan maksud pertemuan ini. Pemuda itu kembali melirik Hinata yang tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi lain selain diam dan sama sekali tidak nampak terkejut, sehingga Naruto menduga bahwa gadis itu telah tahu tentang berita ini.

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa yang dipaksa, "Tapi, Hinata masih terlalu muda jadi . ."

"Tidak, tidak. Hinata- _san_ telah sepenuhnya tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa." Koreksi mabui.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus oleh kain sutera merah dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia sedikit mendorong kotak tersebut ke arah Naruto untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu, "Aku tidak berpikir kau bisa meminta pasangan yang lebih baik dari ini." Mabui membuka bungkusan tersebut. "Mohon anggap ini sebagai hadiah pertunangan."

Kini si wanita tengah mendorong lima buah emas batangan.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik. Pemuda itu sempat memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas pelan. "Tentu aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi Hinata. Tapi," Naruto kini menempatkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, "Pendapatku tidaklah penting. Jika Hinata tidak setuju, maka persetujuanku tidak masuk hitungan."

"Oh, jika begitu kau tidak perlu cemas." Kata Mabui sambil tersenyum, "Hinata- _san_ sudah menyetujui pertunangan ini."

"Eh?' Seketika itu Naruto membeku, matanya melebar lagi dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Hinata. Kini _lavender_ milik si gadis balik memandang safir biru Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi belum bergerak, sekarang menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan sambil berkata, "Terimakasih telah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini."

Mulut Naruto jatuh menganga secara perlahan, belum bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Namun, kami tetap membutuhkan persetujuanmu sebagai kakak sekaligus pelindung dari Hinata- _san,_ sehingga kami dapat melanjutkan rencana ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius." ujar Mabui, mengganggu momen kakak-adik itu. "Jadi bagaimana dengan persetujuanmu, Naruto- _san_?"

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak mengindahkan penuturan ataupun pertanyaan wanita tersebut, fokusnya masih ditempatkan pada Hinata yang belum juga mendongak. "Benarkah itu, kau sudah setuju?" tanya Naruto, seolah belum bisa percaya dan masih ingin memastikan.

Perlahan, Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah penasaran Naruto lagi. Gadis itu lalu mengangguk pelan, tanda mengiyakan.

Naruto berkedip sekali, kentara sekali masih dilanda syok. Lalu ia mulai merapatkan mulutnya sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Jika begitu, pendapatku sudah benar-benar tidak diperlukan lagi disini." Jawab pemuda itu, pada akhirnya.

Kalimat Naruto tersebut membuat Hinata memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkan dan dirasakan gadis itu saat ini . . Karena Hinata sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti, hal seperti apa yang kini sedang menimpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Beberapa baris percakapan disini diadaptasi dari sebuah adegan anime. Cliffhanger mulai terdeteksi (?) mohon sabar bacanya yaa

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya :)

Silahkan review lagiii

* * *

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **Guest** : siiip

 **naruto boruto** : maafin karena yang terjadi di chap ini malah sebaliknya huhu semoga gak bikin jantungan yaa. Naruto memang perhatian kok sama hinata, dan ekspresi naru di ending itu . . emang cakeep XD

 **Yuchid4** : okeeey

 **ana** : angst itu genre perchapnya aja kok, diusahakan author gak akan sejahat itu XD huaa semoga chap ini juga gak bikin nangis ya. Baca terus ajaa

 **anzuka16** : makasiih :) okee, baca terus yaa

 **mintje** : itu anggapan orang-orang aja kok soal statusnya naruhina, naruto sendiri masih belum keliatan dia nganggep hina sebagai apa, nanti di chap2 depan dijelasinnya yaa. Emang huhu aku sambil baper juga pas nulisnya XD makasiih makasiih aku juga suka naru yang seperti itu, okeey keep reading yaa

 **Wendy Evelyn** : iyaa yah emang ada adegan oles-mengoles itu disana XD gapapa, makasih udah mampir disini :) okeeey

 **Intansept** : iyaaa emang keras hidupnya mereka :(

 **sensor** : siaaapp

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~**

* * *

 **Updated : 31/08/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Rush.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

"Kau selalu menjagaku, Naruto- _kun_. Biarlah sekarang aku yang menjagamu." Gumam Hinata, tersenyum pahit seraya menyimpan tangannya yang terkepal di dada.

* * *

Hari masih terang benderang di pertengahan siang.

Naruto melewatkan pekerjaannya di hari itu.

Hinata mengekori si pemuda jauh di belakang, saat keduanya berjalan pulang ke pondok mereka. Tak ada yang bicara sepatah kata pun selama perjalanan yang lumayan panjang itu.

Keadaan tersebut berlanjut bahkan setelah mereka sampai di pondok. Dengan tidak biasanya, Naruto terlihat diam, bahkan hampir mendekati murung. Hinata hanya mampu memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah keputusannya tepat? Gadis itu telah memikirkan banyak hal dan mempertimbangkan beberapa kemungkinan.

Bukankah Naruto bisa memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dan layak jika dirinya pergi? Dan Hinata, agaknya dapat melupakan perasaan yang ia pendam untuk pemuda itu, secara perlahan, jika ia memulai kehidupan dengan lelaki lain.

Belakangan ini, Hinata sempat terganggu dengan pemikiran dirinya telah membebani Naruto, hingga pemuda itu harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan Hinata sebagai tanggungannya. Lalu seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan melamar gadis itu. Hinata menduga Naruto akan senang dengan berita pernikahannya, sehingga pemuda itu (mungkin) dapat sedikit mengistirahatkan diri dari pekerjaannya yang selalu keras dan melelahkan. Namun entah kenapa, karena suatu alasan, Naruto malah terlihat . . . terganggu.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa kau tidak setuju?"

Si pemuda mulai menempatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, menatapnya sejenak, lalu bergeleng pelan. "Aku . . hanya masih sedikit terkejut." Jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku." Mungkin memang terlambat bagi Hinata untuk mengatakan ini sekarang, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. "Seharusnya, aku membicarakannya dulu denganmu . ."

Naruto mengangguk, membuat si gadis agak terhenyak dengan anggukan spontan dari si pemuda yang berarti Naruto bersedia berdiskusi dengannya menyangkut masalah ini. Lalu pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Kenapa kau memutuskannya sendiri?"

"Aku . ." Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menundukkan kepala, "Aku pikir, karena hal ini mengangkut diriku, maka . . aku sendiri yang harus mengambil keputusan."

Naruto membuang nafas, sudah paham dengan karakter Hinata yang memang sering memendam semuanya sendiri. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk tidak merepotkanku dengan hal ini?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi menurutku, kau mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat, Hinata." Ucapan tersebut membuat si gadis mendongak. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenal lelaki yang melamarmu itu, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menikahinya tanpa tahu apa-apa tentangnya?"

Hinata hanya merespon dengan mengalihkan pandang. "Meski begitu, aku . . tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi jalan yang terbaik bagiku, dan bagimu juga."

Kini Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Gadis di depannya memang terlalu polos, belum paham tentang bagaimana menghadapi dunia yang keras ini. "Kau tidak mengerti, Hinata."

Gadis itu melempar tatapan tanya.

"Ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakmu menikah, bagaimana pun rasanya janggal. Bagaimana jika, wanita itu menjualmu demi uang semata? Itu cara dunia bekerja di zaman sekarang."

"A-apa?" si gadis menelan ludah. "Itu . . tidak mungkin. Ibu pemilik kedai yang menyarankannya sendiri makanya aku pikir, mungkin saja lelaki itu memang orang yang baik."

"Hanya karena ibu kedai mengenalnya bukan berarti kau boleh langsung menerima. Atau, apa menurutmu pernikahan semacam ini patut untuk dicoba?"

Hinata menggigit bibir, tidak menyangka Naruto akan menunjukkan sikap yang mendekati pertentangan seperti ini. "Aku . ." si gadis tampak ragu.

Naruto jeda sejenak, "Kau harus mulai berhenti memandang baik segala hal dan mencoba untuk mengerti bahwa hidup di dunia ini tidak selalu berjalan semudah yang kau pikirkan."

Pemuda itu merasa tidak enak menceramahi Hinata begini, tetapi di saat seperti ini gadis itu memang harus diberi tahu.

"Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, sebelum dicoba." Gumam Hinata.

"Cara pandang itulah . . yang membuatmu terlalu naif." Tukas Naruto lagi. "Setelah kau terlanjur menikah dengannya, kau sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Hinata dibuat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, _topaz_ sewarna lavendernya tidak meninggalkan safir biru Naruto. "Aku . . tidak pernah menduga kau akan menentang ini."

Benar. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Selama ini, Naruto tidak begitu menunjukkan ataupun menyuarakan pikirannya secara langsung, apalagi yang menyangkut gadis itu. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata.

Naruto mengerjap, sadar kini dirinya memang sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandang. "Aku hanya memberikan pendapat."

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Sesekali, aku pun ingin melakukan apa yang menurutku perlu. Seperti halnya Naruto- _kun_ dengan pekerjaanmu . . meski itu berbahaya, kau tetap melakukannya."

Naruto kembali menoleh. "Hinata, itu berbeda. Aku bisa menangani pekerjaan itu sedangkan kau-"

"Kau benar. Kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, Naruto- _kun_. Baik itu soal pekerjaan, ataupun tentang lukamu, kau selalu bisa menyimpan dan menanganinya sendiri. Sedangkan aku . . tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya menjadi beban untukmu."

Manik _azure_ Naruto melebar, dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. "Bukan itu maksudku," Sanggah si pemuda cepat, "Menjagamu memang sudah menjadi tugasku."

Hinata tersenyum lirih sambil mengangguk. "Kau selalu berpikir bahwa menjagaku adalah suatu kewajiban." Jeda sejenak saat gadis itu merenung, "Tetapi, kewajiban itulah yang membuatmu selalu terikat dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana."

Itulah kenyataannya. Jika memang benar kata Sakura, bahwa Naruto bahkan menolak tawaran pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi lama hanya untuk tidak meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, maka itu berarti keberadaannya memang menghambat pemuda itu untuk berkembang.

"Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri, Hinata. Apakah itu mengenai pekerjaan atau menjagamu, aku tak merasa ada yang mengikatku." Sangkal Naruto.

Hinata meremas tangannya, "Jika begitu . . kau pun sama naifnya, Naruto- _kun_. Akan ada saatnya dimana kau harus memilih antara tetap menjagaku atau mempertahankan pekerjaanmu."

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan mulut terbuka, paham apa yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Karena itu, kau tak perlu lagi terikat oleh tugasmu untuk menjagaku." Lanjut si gadis. "Kau orang yang baik . . dan kuat, Naruto- _kun_. Jika kita memilih jalan yang terpisah . . Jika aku mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, maka kau pun akan bebas menjalani hidupmu."

Kedua permata biru Naruto melebar, terkesima oleh keteguhan hati Hinata.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia-"

Hinata menggeleng, "Siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia?" lalu ia tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku pasti bisa menanganinya." Gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan Naruto supaya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Jadi Naruto- _kun_ , kumohon biarkan pernikahan ini . . membebaskanmu."

Kedua bola mata Naruto kembali membulat lebar. Ruangan kembali hening. Mereka berdua bersitatap untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk . . sambil mengulum bibirnya yang mulai terasa kering.

Benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Mereka tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri keputusan dan urusan masing-masing.

Tak selayaknya Hinata membebani Naruto lagi.

Tak sepantasnya Naruto menentang keputusan Hinata lebih dari ini.

Mereka bahkan . . tidak pernah mengklaim saling memiliki.

x x x

Beberapa hari terlewat.

Keduanya bersikap seperti sediakala. Minim interaksi, dan semakin sedikit bicara.

Mungkin baik Naruto atau pun Hinata sama-sama tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mereka jarang melakukan pembicaraan serius mengenai kehidupan atau masa depan, biasanya semua selalu mengalir begitu saja. Maka, sekalinya kedua hal tersebut diungkit, malah menyebabkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Naruto pergi bekerja seperti biasa.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan sikapnya belakangan ini. Dan tentunya, rekan satu timnya dalam pekerjaan pasti bisa menyadari perbedaan tersebut dengan mudah.

Mereka sudah hapal sifat Naruto yang pekerja keras dan selalu penuh semangat. Jadi, melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang tidak biasanya lamban dan longgar saat bekerja seperti ini, sungguh pemandangan yang terasa janggal.

Sedang berdiam di tepi sebuah jembatan, Naruto duduk memojok sendirian sambil menatap riak air di permukaan sungai yang sedang mengalir pelan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Kentara sekali pemuda berkulit eksotis itu sedang galau.

"Sedang merasa tidak ingin melakukan apapun, Naruto- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang itu membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sai . . ?" gumam Naruto yang dibuat agak terkejut olehnya.

Sai sedikit heran melihat ekspreksi kaget yang ditunjukkan Naruto yang seolah tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya. Cukup membuktikan prediksinya bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hm, jarang sekali melihat kau lengah." Ucap Sai terus terang. "Sesuatu yang sedang mengganggumu itu pasti sangat besar sampai bisa membuatmu tidak waspada seperti ini."

Naruto refleks mengalihkan pandang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ha ha ha, Aku hanya sedang bersantai saja." ia memaksakan tawa. Kemudian ujung iris birunya mendapati Sai yang mulai duduk di sampingnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan kuas, perlengkapan gambar yang sering dikeluarkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu dikala senggang.

Tak sebentar kedua lelaki itu saling mendiamkan, Sai mulai fokus pada kegiatannya dan Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Lelaki selalu mempunyai privasi dan itu yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh, mengabaikan pekerjaan yang datang dan malah bermalas-malasan disini, Naruto?"

Suara lain membuat Naruto kembali melonjak, lalu dilihatnya rekannya yang lain datang menghampiri.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu datang darimu, Shikamaru." Sahut Naruto malas, "Lagipula bukan aku saja yang sedang diam disini." Ia sedikit tidak terima hanya dirinya saja yang disebut padahal Sai juga sedang berada disana bersamanya tapi tak ikut ditegur.

"Karena Sai tidak sedang bertingkah diluar karakternya." Timpal Shikamaru paham.

Naruto mengabaikan, dan lanjut diam.

Shikamaru yang melihat rekan satu timnya itu kembali tertunduk lunglai, langsung berjalan mendekat sambil menggerutu. "Ck. Merepotkan saja." Tapi ia tetap ikut bergabung dengan dua rekannya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti jika ada hubungan antara sikapmu ini dengan rencana pernikahan adikmu." Naruto agak tersentak dan mulai menengok ke arah lelaki berkuncir satu yang sedang bicara itu. "Sebagai seorang kakak, memang akan sulit untuk melepaskan satu-satunya adik yang kau jaga ke tangan lelaki lain."

Bahu Naruto kembali melemas, "Jadi orang-orang sudah tahu mengenai kabar tentang Hinata." Komentarnya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto- _kun_ ," Sai ikut menimbrung. "Hinata- _san_ itu populer jadi satu kota sedang dihebohkan dengan berita itu sekarang."

Naruto hanya mendesah dalam.

"Sesungguhnya, aku saja penasaran lelaki seperti apa yang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan restumu." Lanjut Sai.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya malas sambil mendesah. "Yah, selain memberi restu, kau juga harus percaya pada lelaki yang dipilih adikmu itu."

Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Bertemu saja belum pernah. Lagipula . ." Nafas pemuda berambut pirang terang itu memberat, "Hinata . . sama sekali belum mengenal lelaki itu."

Mendengar ini, Sai dan Shikamaru melonjak kaget.

"Hmm . . jika begitu, wajar bila Naruto- _kun_ menjadi khawatir." Ucap Sai sambil menangkupkan ibu jarinya di dagu.

Namun Shikamaru tidak bersikap sepengertian Sai. "Lalu, untuk alasan apa adikmu menerima lamaran lelaki itu?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti. Hinata hanya berkata ingin membebaskanku . . dari tugasku untuk menjaganya." Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu membuang nafas. "Tapi bagaimana bisa Hinata menganggap dirinya sebagai beban untukku?" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan satu tangan. "Sedikit pun aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangnya."

Sai berhenti menorehkan kuas dan memindah fokusnya pada Naruto. "Jika begitu kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung pada Hinata- _san_? Orang tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengungkapkan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka."

Naruto sempat menelan ludah, "K-kau benar, tapi . . " Ia memerosotkan bahunya lagi. "Itu tetap tidak akan membuat Hinata berubah pikiran . ." pemuda itu melempari badan sungai dengan batu kerikil, menambah riakan di permukaan airnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka . . dia akan pergi begitu saja."

Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru membuang nafas panjang. Hawa suram yang mengelilingi udara panas di sekitar mereka saat ini membuatnya terganggu.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan langsung saja pada Hinata bahwa kau menolak pernikahannya, Naruto?"

Ini membuat pemuda bermanik biru itu melonjak. "Apa? K-kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu? Aku tidak bi-"

"Menyusahkan." Komentar Shikamaru, enteng.

"Ha?"

"Kau menyusahkan jika sedang kacau seperti ini." Shikamaru mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. "Yang daritadi kau lakukan hanya mendesah dan mengoceh tentang Hinata ini, Hinata itu. Benar kata Sai. Jika kau segitu keberatannya dengan kepergian Hinata, kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung padanya supaya tidak pergi?"

 _Topaz_ biru milik Naruto melebar, "Tapi, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya-"

Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Tak usah berkelit lagi. Sadar atau tidak, daritadi kata-kata itu seperti sedang tertahan di ujung mulutmu."

"A-aku-"

"Hinata tidak akan tau apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tidak bilang langsung. Begitulah perempuan. Mereka makhluk yang merepotkan. Susah dimengerti, tapi juga susah untuk mengerti orang."

Naruto mengerjap dua kali. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir, sampai akhirnya bisa memahami apa yang sedang rekannya katakan itu. Lalu si pemuda menelan ludah dan perlahan tersenyum sampai membentuk seringaian lima jari. "Kalian benar. Jika tidak kukatakan, Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu."

Naruto mulai bangkit, mulai terlihat bergairah. Tak perlu lama lagi, pemuda berambut pirang terang itu sudah berdiri dan segera berbalik, "Thanks." Ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu Sai dan Shikamaru dengan masing-masing tangannya, sebelum kemudian ia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih terduduk di tepian jembatan sambil mengamati kepergiannya.

"Wah." Sai berujar, lalu menengok ke arah Shikamaru sambil memberi sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau ahli dalam melipur hati orang yang sedang gundah."

Shikamaru memberinya tatapan malas dan merespon dengan decakan. "Bodoh. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya merengut seharian seperti itu. Merusak _mood_ saja."

Sai tertawa, "Omong-omong, apa Naruto- _kun_ punya sister kompleks atau semacamnya? Aku pernah membaca bahwa yang seperti itu tidak lah sehat."

Shikamaru tidak langsung merespon. Ia sempat memandang Sai datar, sebelum akhirnya beranjak berdiri sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Bukan urusanku."

Shikamaru melangkah pergi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Pemuda yang berperan sebagai ahli strategi dalam timnya itu tidak paham apa sebenarnya hubungan yang terjalin diantara kedua orang itu. Apapun yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang Hinata, sepertinya pemuda yang memang sudah bakat tidak pekaan itu, belum sadar mengenai perasaannya sendiri.

x x x

Hinata menempatkan pandangannya lama-lama pada bunga-bunga ilalang yang tangkainya sedang bergoyang disapu semilir. Rumput-rumput liar itu menari-nari diterpa angin.

Gadis itu tengah menikmati siang harinya. Cuaca hangat membuatnya berteduh di bawah pohon akasia, terduduk di sebuah batu besar sambil menatapi padang ilalang nan luas di depannya. Lembah itu, biasanya menjadi tempat peternak menggembala ternak mereka. Letaknya tak jauh dari pondok yang dikelilingi pesawahan padi yang sedang menguning. Satu keindahan lain yang disediakan alam untuk memanjakan mata, hati dan pikiran Hinata saat ini. Memberikan kesan rileks bagi para penikmatnya.

Sepasang bola _lavender_ Hinata menilik gumpal bunga putih yang sedang bertebar di udara karena diterbangkan angin. Disebar dari kawanannya, dan akan dibawa pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Seperti nasibnya kelak.

Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam udara hangat disana. Merekam pemandangan _landscape_ tempat tersebut dan mengingat aroma rumput yang khas memenuhi seluruh atmosfer disana, sebelum dirinya pergi.

Waktu penjemputan Hinata akan segera tiba. Meski si gadis masih tidak tahu kapan, tapi firasatnya mengatakan tidak akan lama lagi. Tetapi sampai saat ini, gadis berparas cantik itu belum juga mengatakan mengenai hal ini kepada Naruto. Ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan kepergiannya ini pada pemuda partner hidupnya itu. Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya Hinata hanya . . tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Gadis itu masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya ia berpamitan pada Naruto.

Juga, ada satu hal lagi yang tidak ia sampaikan pada Naruto. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang melamarnya itu kemungkinan tahu mengenai identitas dan kehidupan masa lalu si gadis, masih ia rahasiakan. Naruto sudah cukup sibuk dan terbebani oleh banyak hal, termasuk pekerjaannya, pemuda itu tidak perlu direpotkan lebih dari ini.

"Kau selalu menjagaku, Naruto- _kun_. Biarlah sekarang aku yang menjagamu." Gumam Hinata, tersenyum pahit seraya menyimpan tangannya yang terkepal di dada.

Hinata mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pulang ke pondoknya. Setelah tiba di jalan setapak pesawahan, gadis itu medesah pelan ketika melihat kuningnya hamparan padi. Mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Hinata memukulkan punggung tangan pada puncak kepalanya, lalu bergeleng.

Ia meneruskan langkah. Sesekali kaki jenjangnya sengaja menendangi kerikil yang tergeletak malang di tengah jalanan.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah seruan suara pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Hinata mendongak. Tak jauh dari pondok, dilihatnya Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ . . ?" gumamnya tak percaya. Kenapa pemuda itu sudah pulang ke pondok di siang hari begini?

Si gadis memelankan langkah, sementara Naruto semakin mendekat. Peluh banyak mengucur dari puncak dahinya, napasnya terengah, menunjukkan bahwa pemuda berkulit eksotis itu pulang cepat-cepat dengan cara berlari.

Saat si pemuda menghentikan langkah tepat di depannya, Hinata bertanya, "Naruto- _kun_ , ada apa-"

"Hinata, jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Perkatakan yang diungkapkan tergesa itu, membuat manik violet Hinata membulat lebar.

Apa gadis itu tidak sedang salah dengar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **naruto boruto** : nanti alasan hinata terima tawaran nikah itu ada di chap depan, jadi baca terus aja yaa

 **mintje** : nanti kayanya ada adegan cegat-cegatan XD waahh maaf identitas lelaki itu munculnya di chap depan jadi mohon sabar dulu yaa huhuhu emaaang adegannya dipengaruhi dari sana, aku pengen bikin naruto mencelos dulu *dilemparrasengan/ ehehe makasih jugaa yaa aku berusaha naru ic disini, baca teruus

 **ana** : betuuul itu maksudnya hina sih tapi . . yagitu deh baca terus aja hehe

 **Wendy Evelyn** : iyaa disini aku bikin dia ga peka juga, soalnya disana letak konflik batinnya hehe. Okeey makasih yaa

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~**

* * *

Mungkin udah ada yang sadar cast disini terinspirasi darimana XD ikutin terus kelanjutannya yaa

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya :)

Silahkan mampir di kolom review lagiii

 **Updated : 08/09/16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Rush.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

"Kau dan Hinata berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda." Tutur lelaki itu pada Naruto.

* * *

"Jangan pergi, Hinata. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Seketika itu, manik violet Hinata melebar. Dilihatnya, Naruto yang telah berhenti berlari kini sedang memandang tepat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengutarakan hal yang paling ingin Hinata dengar. Tetapi si gadis tidak segera memberi respon atas perkataan Naruto, melainkan hanya diam tercengang. Si pemuda masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Sinar mentari menyorot tajam. Udara hangat menerpa lembut pipi tembam Hinata, menyapu helaian indigo panjang milik gadis itu. Ia tak lagi bersuara. Mulut mungilnya agak terbuka, matanya balik menatap lekat sepasang safir biru milik pemuda di depannya.

Hembusan angin membawa bunyi ringkihan kuda yang berasal dari arah jalanan di belakang mereka. Tetapi, tak ada yang memberi perhatian pada bunyi gaduh jejak kaki kuda yang kini disertai dengan suara roda kereta yang semakin jelas terdengar itu. Keduanya masih bertukar pandang.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengerjap. "Naruto- _kun,_ a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal disini dan terus melanjutkan hidup bersamaku saja?" si pemuda segera menjawab.

Hinata terkesiap, "Apa . . maksudmu?"

"Aku . . tidak ingin kau menikah dengan lelaki asing yang tidak ku kenal." Ujar Naruto, memperjelas.

Hinata kembali melebarkan matanya. Raut wajahnya mulai gusar, "Tapi . . Itu tidak bisa, aku sudah menerima pernikahan ini."

"Apa kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya? Setelah delapan tahun kita tinggal bersama," Jeda sejenak saat Naruto menelan ludah. "Apa sekarang kau bisa pergi begitu saja?"

Hinata merasa terhenyak. Mulutnya mulai bergetar dan matanya hampir tergenang. Gadis itu tidak kuasa untuk berkata lagi, hanya mampu memandangi wajah si pemuda dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ternyata Naruto pun menghitungnya, waktu yang sudah mereka jalani selama tinggal bersama.

Namun, kenapa pemuda itu mengungkitnya sekarang? Apa alasan Naruto menghentikannya untuk pergi? Mengapa?

Untuk hidup bersama keluarga tidak perlu alasan. Tapi untuk hidup bersama orang lain diperlukan alasan. Hinata paham sekali itu, sejak lama. Dan . . mereka bukanlah keluarga.

Mengapa?

Hinata ingin tahu alasannya. Tapi jika ia tanyakan sekarang, gadis itu mempunyai firasat . . jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto hanya akan menggoyahkan tekadnya, dan menahannya untuk pergi. Mungkin ia egois, namun disaat terakhir ini . . Hinata tidak ingin dibuat bimbang lagi.

Jadi gadis itu hanya diam dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

Melihat si gadis mematung, pelipis Naruto terangkat. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pula, si pemuda kembali memanggil nama gadis itu. "Hinata?"

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Hinata masih menimbang, apa Naruto hanya sedang merasa khawatir mengenai nasib dirinya setelah mereka berpisah? Ia selalu begitu. Sepertinya, untuk saat ini Hinata hanya perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto hendak melangkah maju sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai pundak Hinata, saat gadis itu menghela napas.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapnya pelan.

Pemuda berambut pirang terang itu berhenti dan menaikan alis. "Apa itu?"

"Mengenai orang yang hendak melamarku, sebenarnya dia-"

"Hinata." Tiba-tiba suara lain memanggil nama gadis itu dari arah belakang.

Si gadis melonjak. Segera ia menggeser pandangannya melewati tempat Naruto berdiri. Raut wajahnya kembali diliputi syok. Sementara Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia sempat melihat Hinata mematung dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, lalu si pemuda segera membalik badan.

Rupanya, karena terlalu luput akan percakapan yang sedang mereka lakukan barusan, Hinata dan Naruto tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini telah menghampiri mereka. Sosok itu melangkah mendekat. Ujung iris violet Hinata mendapati sebuah kereta kuda sedang terparkir tak begitu jauh di belakang mereka, pada jalanan di sebrang pondok.

Melihat reaksi Hinata dan tatapan heran Naruto, sosok yang baru datang itu segera menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Hinata." Ucap orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah lelaki yang telah melamar Hinata tempo hari.

Naruto terkesiap. "Menjemput?" ia menilik singkat sosok lelaki itu. "Kau siapa?"

"Ah." Lelaki berambut silver tersebut mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai kakaknya Hinata."

Naruto mengerjap saat bola mata berwarna biru pudar milik si lelaki menatap tajam manik _azure_ miliknya. Dilihatnya, lelaki itu melangkah ke arahnya sambil menjulurkan satu tangan. Naruto sempat ragu sejenak, tapi ia merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjabat tangan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Toneri Otsusuki. Akulah orang yang mengajukan lamaran pada Hinata beberapa waktu lalu."

Disaat itu pula, Naruto membatu. Mulutnya sedikit membuka, sedangkan matanya beralih kaku ke arah Hinata yang sedang terdiam seribu bahasa. Ini kah orang yang akan membawa pergi gadis itu? Sekarang?

Refleks, Naruto menarik sambutan tangannya.

" _Well_ , aku kira, tugasmu telah berakhir sampai sini." Lanjut lelaki bernama Toneri itu, masih ditujukan pada Naruto. "Aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku karena kau telah menjaga Hinata selama beberapa tahun ini. Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan melindunginya."

Naruto belum bereaksi, ketika Toneri mulai melangkah melewatinya untuk menghampiri Hinata. "Nah, Hinata. Seperti yang telah kujanjikan sebelumnya," Kali ini Toneri mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. "kini aku datang untuk membawamu pergi."

Hinata menahan nafas, merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Gadis itu tak kunjung meraih uluran tangan Toneri, karenanya si lelaki segera menggapai satu lengan Hinata, bermaksud menariknya pergi. Namun, dengan spontan Naruto mencegat mereka dengan meraih tangan Hinata yang lain.

"Tunggu," sela pemuda itu.

Hinata mendongak, "Naruto- _kun,_ " suaranya bergetar.

Toneri menoleh, dan sempat menatap Naruto sejenak. Sepertinya Toneri sedikit paham apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Pertentangan, kah?

Lalu, ia mengukir seulas senyum tipis sebelum lelaki itu melirik ke arah belakang sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, sebagai isyarat untuk memanggil pelayan yang sedang berjaga di dekat kereta kuda.

Selintas ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kau bisa memasuki kereta setelah berpamitan dengan kakakmu." Ujar Toneri.

Hinata terkesiap, "Ta-"

"Seluruh keperluanmu telah disiapkan, karena itu kau hanya perlu membawa dirimu saja." Tuturnya sambil membebaskan lengan si gadis.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia membalik ke arah Naruto saat merasakan tarikan di tangannya yang lain. Safir biru dan ametis violet kembali beradu pandang. Dilihat si gadis, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebagai isyarat lemah untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas, lalu menegaskan raut wajahnya. Ia tak boleh goyah sekarang. itu hanya akan mengganggu si pemuda.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Terimakasih." Ucapnya, satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan meraih tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggamnya.

Safir Naruto melebar saat ia merasakan Hinata melepaskan tautan tangannya, memisahkan kedua tangan mereka.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Selamat tinggal."

Naruto mengerjap. Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Hinata segera membalik badan dan menghampiri dua orang pelayan wanita yang telah menunggunya. Pelayan-pelayan itu segera membawa Hinata pergi, menuntunnya memasuki kereta kuda yang terparkir di belakang sana. Naruto hanya diam memandangi siluet si gadis yang perlahan menghilang.

Setelah Hinata sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan, Naruto menghembuskan nafas dalam. Lalu ia kembali menempatkan perhatiannya pada Toneri. Dilihatnya, si lelaki masih memandanginya sambil memasang senyum tipis. Entah mengapa, Naruto mendadak merasa kesal.

"Tolong jangan menatapku seolah aku hendak menculiknya." Toneri memecah keheningan yang sempat muncul itu, "Aku tidak berniat buruk. Hanya saja, Hinata adalah seorang yang penting sehingga aku harus segera mengambilnya."

Lalu lelaki itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling tempat mereka berdiri. Pondok tempat tinggal Naruto beserta pemandangan pelosok pedesaan yang mengitarinya tidak luput dari penglihatan si lelaki. "Hinata tidak boleh hidup dengan kondisi seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Itu tidak akan baik untuknya."

Naruto merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya memanas, ia mengepalkan tangan. Jelas lelaki itu sedang mengomentari kehidupan mereka dengan kata-kata mendekati sebuah olokan. "Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hidupnya. Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah kau telah lama mengenalnya."

Toneri merespon dengan tawa, membuat Naruto kembali tercengang.

"Ah, maaf." Sahut Toneri. "Hanya saja terdengar lucu bagi seseorang yang sama-sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu, tetapi berkata demikian tentang hidupnya."

Naruto melebarkan manik birunya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Hinata?"

"Naruto, itu namamu kan? Aku tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan harus berterimakasih kepadamu. Hinata bisa hidup dengan baik dan aman sampai sekarang, itu adalah berkat dirimu."

Toneri kembali mengangkat satu tangannya, membuat seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan segera datang untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, karena itu," Toneri meraih sebuah bungkusan kain yang disimpan dalam nampan tersebut lalu dilemparkannya bungkusan itu pada Naruto.

Kaget, dengan refleks pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menangkapnya.

"Anggap sebagai balasan untukmu. Aku harap ini adalah akhir dari pertemuan kita." Lanjut Toneri. Ia tersenyum sedikit lebih dalam untuk berpamitan, lalu segera memutar badan dan mulai berjalan ke arah kereta.

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Naruto, "Apa maksudnya ini?" Ia segera mengambil langkah untuk mencegat Toneri. Diacungkannya bungkusan itu sejajar dengan wajah si lelaki. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata sehingga ia bisa setuju begitu saja untuk dibawa pergi olehmu? Ini seperti bukan dirinya." Ia mendorong benda tersebut tepat ke dada lelaki itu.

Toneri berhenti melangkah. Ia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kau memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibuat diam dengan hanya diberi uang."

Naruto hendak protes, namun Toneri lanjut berucap, "Baiklah. Jika kau ingin tahu, maka akan aku katakan." Ujarnya, menurunkan lengan Naruto untuk berhenti mendorongnya. "Kau dan Hinata berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Ha?"

"Ah, seperti dugaanku. Reaksimu menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mendengarnya, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata mungkin tidak pernah membicarakannya denganmu, tetapi itu bukan berarti dia melupakan siapa dirinya dan dari mana asalnya. Atau dengan kata lain, masa lalu gadis itu."

Naruto sedikit terkesiap, "Masa . . lalu?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang klan bangsawan Hyuga, sebuah klan besar dari kerajaan di Negara Api? Pemimpin klan tersebut merupakan seorang panglima tinggi di kerajaan, dan Hinata . . dia adalah putri keluarga bangsawan itu yang menghilang delapan tahun lalu." Tutur Toneri.

Naruto melebarkan mata, disertai mulut yang membuka.

"Hinata Hyuga." Tambah lelaki itu. "Dengan kata lain, gadis itu berasal dari latar belakang yang jauh berbeda denganmu."

Naruto membeku. Ia sepenuhnya tercengang. Benar saja, ini kali pertamanya ia mendengar informasi itu. Membuatnya baru menyadari, jadi apa yang telah dikakukan waktu delapan tahun ke belakang ini? Naruto hampir tidak tahu apa pun mengenai gadis itu.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti tempatmu, maka jangan pernah muncul dihadapannya lagi." Pungkas Toneri.

Naruto . . tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

x x x

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, akan ada saatnya dimana ia kembali dilayani dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah.

Sudah lama sekali. Ingatannya kabur. Kehidupannya dahulu, disaat perang belum memecah kedamaian dunia dan keluarganya masih hidup dalam ketenangan kerajaan yang makmur . . terasa seperti mimpi.

Tidak. Itu bagaikan ilusi.

Yang ia ingat jelas adalah kehidupannya dalam pelarian, sebagai korban perang . . sebagai seorang putri yang selamat, ia diberitahu untuk tetap bertahan hidup, bagaimana pun caranya.

Hinata tak mempunyai maksud untuk menyembunyikan kisah masa lalunya pada Naruto. Ia hanya . . ingin melupakan kenangan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan itu. Hatinya terasa perih hanya untuk mengingat-ingat. Terlebih, Naruto memiliki kisah hidup sendiri yang Hinata yakin tidak begitu menyenangkan pula. Mereka, tidak perlu berbagi kepedihan yang sudah lalu.

Ketika Hinata hampir menyerah pada nasib yang kejam, sendirian, disaat itu lah ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Seorang anak yang sama seperti dirinya. Tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak tahu siapa-siapa, tidak punya apapun . . hanya kebencian pada takdir dunia. Namun, diantara kepelikan itu . . Sekali lagi ada seseorang yang menyemangati si gadis . . dan memintanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Hinata mendesah pelan.

Tempat itu berada di daerah Kota Kapital. Di kedalaman ibu kota, sebuah kota besar yang merupakan pusat dari seluruh kota kecil yang mengelilingi kerajaan. Tempat yang tidak pernah di datangi Hinata.

Gadis itu diberitahu untuk menunggu, sementara mereka menyiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk perayaan. Pernikahan akan diselenggarakan, tidak lama lagi.

Sambil memeluk lututnya, Hinata terduduk memojok di sudut kamar yang telah disediakan khusus untuknya itu. Ia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak jatuh, sendirian saja disana.

Ia hampir menyerah pada kegelisahan yang selalu dipendamnya, entah mengapa semua perasaan itu memuncak di malam ini. Hinata meletakkan dahi di puncak lututnya.

Sebuah kehidupan yang jauh dari keterpurukan kemiskinan ini, selalu ia harapkan untuk terjadi. Supaya HInata bisa menjalaninya, kehidupan yang layak bersama Naruto. Tapi saat ini tidak sama, pemuda itu tidak lagi ada bersamanya.

Benar. Selama yang bisa ia ingat dari kehidupan delapan tahun yang singkat ini, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Tidak ada orang lain . . selain pemuda itu.

Hinata ingin menjadi kuat. Selalu berdoa untuk bisa lebih tegar. Meski hidup acap kali membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh lagi, walaupun ia terluka . . Hinata selalu bisa kembali berdiri. Bukan karena ia sudah kuat ataupun hebat untuk melewatinya, melainkan . . Semua itu karena ia memiliki sosok Naruto yang selalu bisa ia percaya dan andalkan.

Kekagumannya pada sosok pemuda itu yang selalu berjuang keras dan tegar . . perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan lain yang lebih dalam. Entah sejak kapan rasa sayang itu pun berubah menjadi . . rasa cinta.

Jika Hinata berkata ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto terhadapnya, asalkan si gadis bisa terus hidup bersama dengan pemuda itu meski perasaannya tak bersambut . . Maka itu adalah hal yang egois. Karena seharusnya Hinata lebih memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan Naruto, bukan hanya keinginan sepihaknya.

'Terimakasih.'

Adalah kata yang selalu ingin Hinata sampaikan pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Lagi dan lagi, sebanyak apapun selama suara lemahnya masih mengizinkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, saat mereka terpisah jarak yang jauh, Hinata akan selalu berterimakasih.

Ucapan tersebut, akankah sampai padanya? Bisakah pemuda itu mendengarnya?

Di dunia yang singkat ini, meski semuanya pasti akan menemukan akhir dan menghilang, entah itu hidupnya . . masa lalunya . . keluarganya . . masa depannya . . Tapi, terdapat kehangatan seseorang yang tak akan berubah. Kehadiran si pemuda yang selalu menemaninya di waktu-waktu yang sulit selama delapan tahun ke belakang. Memori Hinata tentang Naruto, itu sudah cukup dan tak akan berubah.

'Aku akan mendoakanmu dari sini. Untuk cahayamu yang tak pernah pudar, untuk kebahagiaanmu. Naruto- _kun_ . . " Batinnya.

Hinata akan selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran Naruto . . di dalam hatinya.

x x x

Hari berganti, Hinata tidak pernah mendengar apapun mengenai Naruto lagi. Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan berita, ia bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sedang didiaminya sekarang.

Gadis itu diperbolehkan untuk meminta apa pun, atau melakukan apa pun, tetapi ia dilarang untuk pergi keluar. Terlebih dari itu . . Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal selama ia berada di kediaman Toneri ini, gadis itu belum juga bertemu dengan satu pun orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarga atau pun kerabat si lelaki. Yang ada disana, kebanyakan adalah bawahan atau pun pelayan.

Beberapa kali Toneri datang menemuinya, untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Kebanyakan adalah perihal pernikahan mereka dan sesekali tentang alasan si pemuda mempersunting Hinata. Itu juga jika si gadis bertanya. Tak jarang pula Toneri menyinggung mengenai kehidupan Hinata sebelum ini, sebagai putri kalangan bangsawan. Juga menjelaskan mengenai rencana lelaki itu ke depan yang ternyata akan sangat melibatkan gadis itu. Membuat Hinata cukup terhenyak.

Diketahui Hinata kini, klan Toneri merupakan sanak saudara jauh dari klannya, yang tinggal di kerajaan berbeda juga negara yang berbeda pula. Karena satu alasan, rupanya lelaki itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu . . yang cukup mengganggunya. Satu lagi kejanggalan lain, Toneri melarang Hinata untuk mengungkap jati dirinya pada siapa pun. . dan hanya boleh membicarakan mengenai klan ketika mereka berada dalam privasi, seperti saat ini.

"Hyuga . . telah berakhir. Apa yang kau inginkan dari klan yang sudah tiada?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Setelah mendengar semuanya, ia tidak dapat diam saja. "Negara-negara besar sudah memiliki sistem kerajaan baru, kau tidak bo-"

Toneri menggeleng. "Tidak, _Hime_." Sangkalnya. "Apanya yang bagus dari kedamaian yang tercipta akibat pengorbanan perang?"

Hinata mengernyit. Apa yang telah dialami lelaki itu sehingga ia tampak menanggung dendam?

"Mungkin hanya kau yang tersisa dari klanmu, namun nama besar Hyuga masih dapat berpengaruh di Negara Api. Terutama saat bergabung dengan nama besar klan kami ini." Ucap Toneri, matanya berubah menyipit. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Apa kau tidak ingin, membuat mereka yang telah merenggut kehidupanmu . . balik hancur dan menderita?"

Ametis si gadis melebar. Ia dapat melihat kilatan dalam sorot mata lelaki itu. Bagaimana pun, mimik Toneri sekarang nampak mengerikan. Hinata memang telah hidup cukup lama jauh di pelosok keramaian, namun bukan berarti si gadis tidak paham mengenai kerusakan dan kebencian yang timbul sebagai akibat dari peperangan. Ia pernah merasakannya. Ia tidak mau lingkar setan itu terus berulang.

"Kau . . tidak bermaksud merusak kesetabilan yang sudah terjalin antar lima negara, kan?"

Toneri mengulum senyum. "Maksudmu, perjanjian damai palsu negara-negara itu saat ini?" lalu ia tertawa, membuat Hinata berjengit dan menyadari betapa salahnya garis takdir yang telah membuat mereka bertemu.

Toneri kembali berucap diantara tawa, "Kau salah, _Hime_. Kerajaan-kerajaan tampak aman dari luar, memang. Namun, tahukah kau bahwa mereka saling menikung dari belakang? Mereka sedang saling mempersiapkan diri untuk menikam." Tawa lelaki itu reda. "Dunia tidak butuh kedamaian semu, Hinata."

Hinata tahu itu. Ia tidak pernah paham tentang politik, namun ia cukup mampu memahami keadaan dunia saat ini. Setelah perang politik berakhir delapan tahun lalu, bukan berarti peperangan itu telah menyelesaikan semua perseteruan. Bukan berarti peperangan tidak akan tersulut lagi. Negara-negara besar bahkan masih saling memperebutkan kekuasaan dan melebarkan batas luas kerajaan mereka sampai sekarang. Alasan untuk pertikaian tidak akan pernah reda.

Dan juga, kondisi dunia setelah perang yang tidak dapat dikatakan membaik, dapat menjadi satu alasan. Kedamaian yang tidak kunjung membuat rakyat jelata sejahtera ini. Lapangan pekerjaan yang sulit dan semakin sempit, terutama bagi rakyat jelata yang bermukim di pinggiran kota dan daerah pelosok di pedesaan, malah membuat si miskin semakin menderita saja. Si kaya yang saling bertikai dalam kedok politik lah yang semakin berjaya. Dimana pun . . Kapan pun itu . . Perang, apapun alasannya, adalah bentuk dari hasil ketamakan manusia yang memuncak dan akhirnya membludak.

"Tapi itu . . " akhirnya si gadis bergumam. Tetap saja-."

"Sudah cukup dengan pembicaraan ini." Toneri menutup pembicaraan. "Kau tidak usah mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu. Kau cukup memikirkan pernikahan kita esok hari." Pungkas Toneri, ia melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan. Kembali meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya mampu mendesah dalam.

"Naruto . . _kun_."

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

x x x

Jarum jam berdetak cepat.

Hinata masih duduk sambil merenung dalam diam di kamarnya.

Diluar sana, hari nampak hendak berganti warna. Menjadi kelabu kekuningan. Pertanda sore hari akan datang.

Prosesi pernikahan baru akan diselenggarakan besok, namun sederetan perayaan telah dimulai dari sekarang.

Ruangan kamar itu ditata secantik mungkin. Mereka menutupi dinding dengan deretan kain tenun berbagai corak dan mendekorasinya disertai dengan berbagai bentuk anyaman bunga.

Hinata sedang memakai sebuah yukata sederhana yang masih nampak cantik dan elegan menutupi tubuh semampainya. Ia telah menjalani serangkaian perawatan kecantikan tradisional yang khusus dipersiapkan untuk pengantin menjelang pernikahan.

Kini Hinata sedang menunggu perawatan selanjutnya, yaitu cek kesehatan.

Pengantin harus berada dalam kondisi prima agar bisa tampil memukau di pelaminan, begitu kata mereka. Hinata menurut saja. Ia tidak mengenal semua orang disana dan masih belum mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Gadis itu sedang menatap datar udara kosong di depannya, ketika seseorang yang ia kenali memasuki ruangan kamar. Tetapi Hinata tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan, hanya berkedip dua kali.

"Kau adalah . . Sakura- _san_?" Hinata hampir akan menangis saat akhirnya ia melihat wajah yang tak asing. Tetapi ia tahan-tahan supaya tidak memunculkan kecurigaan.

Namun, justru orang yang baru masuk tersebut –yang ternyata adalah Sakura- lah yang tampak terkejut. "Hinata- _chan_? Kenapa kau ada disini?" pekiknya.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali berkedip.

Lalu, Sakura tampak terkesiap saat pemahaman datang padanya. Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu menangkup mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan, kau kah mempelai wanitanya?"

Hinata kembali dibuat bingung dengan reaksi Sakura, alisnya terangkat.

"Mereka hanya memberitahuku untuk memberikan medikal _check up_ pada pengantin, tak ada yang mengatakan padaku kau lah pengantinnya! Geezz." Gerutu si perempuan.

"Ah," Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Rupanya identitasnya benar-benar masih dirahasiakan.

Kini Sakura mulai berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "Aku tak percaya ini! Bahkan Naruto saja tak mengatakan padaku bahwa adiknya lah yang akan dinikahi oleh seorang lelaki keluarga bangsawan dari kota!"

Hinata agak berjengit saat nama pemuda itu disebut. "Itu bukan salahnya. Naruto- _kun_ juga tidak mengetahuinya sampai kemarin." Tutur si gadis segera, mencoba melindungi pemuda itu.

"Eehh?"

" _Well,_ sejujurnya . . aku pun baru tahu bahwa Toneri- _san_ adalah orang yang . . cukup berpengaruh disini." aku gadis itu.

Sakura tambah kaget. "Heee, bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Uumm," Hinata mengalihkan pandang. Lalu ia sedikit melonjak saat mendengar tawa Sakura.

"Ya ampun, aku paham sekarang. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan terpikat padamu, Hinata- _chan_?" Sakura segera mendekati tempat gadis itu dan meraih kedua lengannya. "Aku saja langsung merasa jatuh hati padamu saat pertama kali lihat!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat perempuan bermata _emerald_ itu terkekeh lagi sambil melanjutkan, "Aku sampai belum dapat mempercayai, Naruto bisa melepaskan adik semanis dirimu pada lelaki lain. Aku kira dia adalah tipe kakak yang sangaaaa~at posesif." Tutur Sakura.

Hinata sedikit merona dengan ametis yang melebar, namun sesaat kemudian, ia segera menundukkan pandang. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Hei, jangan berubah muram seperti itu." Sakura menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata, menyadari kegundahan yang tiba-tiba meliputi gadis itu. Pasti sulit rasanya memang, saat tiba-tiba Hinata akan hidup terpisah dari satu-satunya keluarganya, itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. "Naruto . . pasti akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaanmu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, lalu balik tersenyum. "Ya." ia mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang mari mulai pemeriksaannya." Ujar Sakura, meraih lengan Hinata.

Keduanya tidak berbicara lagi selama pemeriksaan berlangsung. Sakura fokus mengecek denyut nadi Hinata sekarang, dan si gadis tidak ingin membuyarkan konsentrasi perempuan itu. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata mulai memecah keheningan. Membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Sakura- _san_ . . apa menikah itu, menyenangkan?"

"Eeh?" Sakura jelas dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Ia bahkan jadi terlihat agak panik. "W-whoaa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya . . penasaran." Jawab Hinata jujur.

Lalu Sakura kembali terkekeh, "Sepertinya menyenangkan," ucapnya, "sejak semua orang melakukannya, pernikahan itu."

"Oh . ." Hinata hanya merespon dengan gumaman.

" _Well,_ aku hanya menduga sih. Soalnya, aku pun belum pernah menikah." Seringai Sakura.

"Umm, benar juga." Hinata ikut tersenyum kaku.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Jangan terlalu cemas. Ini akan berjalan baik untukmu. Terlebih, kau menemukan seorang lelaki yang tampak baik untuk dijadikan suamimu kan?"

"Y-ya."

Sakura menggapai pundak Hinata. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu?"

Hinata mengerjap, lalu sedikit merengut. "Y-ya. Tapi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja."

Lalu Sakura mengipas-kipaskan tangannya. "Oh ya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja. Kita membicarakan soal si Naruto itu, _anyway_."

"Haha." Hinata memaksakan tawa.

"Tapi bagaimana pun, lelaki yang tidak pekaan seperti Naruto pun pasti akan merasa sedih saat adik kesayangannya menikah, iya kan?"

Hinata mengerjap lagi. Adik? Ingin rasanya ia membantah sekarang. Mereka bukanlah keluarga. Bahkan, belakangan ini hubungan mereka terasa turun dari hanya sekedar teman menjadi sebatas orang asing yang tinggal bersama di bawah satu atap. Benarkah Naruto akan merasakan sedih akan kehilangannya?

"Umm . . begitu lah," jawab Hinata tidak bersemangat.

"Jadi, dimana dia? Rasanya, aku tak melihatnya dimana pun."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Naruto- _kun_ sedang bekerja sekarang."

Sakura terkesiap. "Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seperti biasa menjelang hari besar adiknya? Tidak kah dia merasa cemas atau pun nerves?"

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan tawa paksa, ia menatap canggung Sakura. "Tapi . . kurasa ini lebih baik."

Benar, akan lebih baik jika Hinata tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi sekarang. Atau, ia akan mulai menangis tersedu.

Sakura terdiam, ia bisa melihat raut Hinata kembali murung. Sakura membelai puncak kepala gadis itu. "Pasti rasanya sangat sulit dan sedih ketika kau harus meninggalkan orang yang paling kau sayangi. Tapi bertahanlah, Hinata- _chan_. Waktu pasti akan menyembuhkan semua kesedihan yang kau rasakan sekarang." ucapnya, merengkuh Hinata ke dalam dekapan."

Orang yang paling disayangi. Ya. Saat ini ia hendak meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Rasanya seperti hendak mengakhiri hidupnya, meninggalkan dunianya. Akhirnya Hinata sudah tidak mampu bertahan. Ametis Hinata mulai digenangi riak air. Tangisnya pecah. Ia mulai terisak di pundak Sakura.

"Rasanya aku . . tidak bisa melakukan ini." bisiknya. "Aku tidak akan bisa melihat . . Naruto- _kun_ lagi." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sakura terkesiap lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan menangis. Bagaimana jika seseorang melihatmu seperti ini? Pengantin tidak boleh terlihat goyah."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Gadis itu pasti sangat menyayangi Naruto. Beruntung sekali pemuda itu, memiliki seseorang yang sepeduli ini padanya.

Sejam berlalu. Akhirnya pemeriksaan itu telah usai. Hinata sudah kembali tenang. Dan Sakura sudah hendak pergi sekarang.

"Kau pergi?" tanya Hinata, merasa sedikit kecewa saat ia akan kembali ditinggalkan di tengah-tengah orang asing. Ia pasti akan merasa kesepian lagi.

"Ya, Hinata- _chan._ Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Apa kau masih perlu ditemani?"

Hinata segera menggeleng, merasa tidak boleh mengganggu. "Tidak Sakura- _san._ Terimakasih" ujarnya tulus, ia sudah cukup senang bisa bicara pada sesorang yang ia tahu.

Sakura ikut menggeleng. "Hm, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sampai jumpa besok ya?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk, "Kau akan datang?"

"Tentu saja!"

Keduanya tersenyum.

Lalu, cepat-cepat Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera meninggalkan kediaman Toneri tersebut. Sesuatu mengganggunya. Dahinya berkedut sambil perempuan itu meremas tangan.

"Naruto . . sepertinya kau harus dihajar." Kesalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Maaf baru bisa update karena belakangan ini sibuk dan kemarin-kemarin aku kena stuck hehe. Identitas orang yang melamar Hinata dan sedikit cerita tentang masa lalunya sudah terungkap ya.

Semoga masih pada mau baca. Oke, jangan lupa review~

* * *

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

 **naruto boruto :** hiks :( semoga yaa

 **Anonim guest :** makasiih, okey :)

 **Mintje :** yeaay bener tebakanmu, cowoknya itu Toneri hehehe. Jaaahh aku ngakak bayangin Gaara pake softlens biru muda muahaha, aselinya gimana ya? Makasih juga atas komennya yang selalu bikin aku terus semangat :) maaf baru updateeee huhu jangan kapok baca ya~

 **Makasih juga pada semua yang udah baca dan review.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~**

* * *

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya :)

Silahkan beri komentar di kolom review.

 **Updated : 10/10/16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Rush.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

oleh **VikaKyura.**

Dalam keremangan yang diciptakan tudung kain itu, kedua ametis Hinata melebar. "N-naruto- _kun_?"

* * *

Pusat kota kecil itu tampak sibuk seperti biasanya.

Tetapi, tempat tersebut terlihat sedikit lebih lengang.

Rupanya berita tentang pernikahan Hinata telah tersebar sampai ke sepenjuru kota. Barangkali, penduduk di sana banyak yang pergi ke kota Kapital. Sebuah kota besar yang menjadi ibu kota kerajaan itu memang terletak agak jauh dari tempat tersebut, yang hanya merupakan kota kecil di perbatasan kerajaan. Sebagian orang di sana memang telah dipekerjakan untuk menyiapkan acara pernikahan, ada pula orang yang pergi ke kota besar itu sekedar untuk melihat prosesi pernikahan si gadis dan turut merayakan pestanya.

Sebenarnya banyak orang yang kaget mendengar kabar pernikahan ini. Hinata memang cukup populer di sana. Ia banyak diperbincangkan, terutama oleh kalangan lelaki di kota kecil tersebut. Padahal gadis bermanik ametis itu tidak sering menampakkan diri di tengah kota, juga dikenal sebagai pribadi yang kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Meski terkesan pendiam, namun tak ada yang buta oleh pesona si gadis yang memang cantik alami dan baik hati. Makanya, semua orang tampak terkejut saat mendengar kabar mengenai Hinata yang hendak dipersunting oleh seseorang dari Kota Kapital.

Selama ini banyak lelaki yang berniat ingin mendekati Hinata, namun berterimakasih pada imej sang kakak yang diberitakan sangat protektif, maka tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mendekat.

Benar. Naruto memang tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap posesifnya secara terang-terangan. Bahkan ia terkesan tidak sadar saat melakukan itu. Namun telah terlanjur beredar rumor di kota yang menyatakan si pemuda akan mengenyahkan siapapun yang berani mengganggu adiknya.

Sepertinya berita semacam ini memang tidak pernah sampai pada telinga Naruto dan Hinata sendiri, tetapi secara tidak langsung pemberitaan ini telah membuat Hinata aman dan terhindar dari berbagai macam gangguan.

Meski sedang cukup sepi, namun sebuah kota kecil masih tetaplah kota. Aktivitas manusia tak akan pernah terhenti di sana.

Sedang melangkah dengan tergesa di tengah tempat itu, seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu nampak berjalan mondar mandir seolah sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya. Hinata tampak berat hati menerima pernikahannya ini. Dan sikap Naruto yang tampak acuh itu . . Ada apa gerangan? Ia ingin tahu.

Setelah cukup lama memindai beberapa tempat, akhirnya si perempuan berhenti melangkah ketika mata hijaunya mendapati siluet tiga orang pemuda yang kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja di luar kedai minum.

Sakura melihat ketiga rekan satu timnya itu sedang duduk mengitari meja tersebut, membuatnya menaikkan alis. Tidak biasanya ketiga pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu bukan untuk berlatih, melainkan bersantai-santai dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti demikian. Pasti ada yang salah.

Tunggu, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, terlihat di sana Sai tengah menepuk pundak Shikamaru yang sedang terlihat jengkel, sementara Naruto yang tampak mengabaikan mereka sedang sibuk mengasah mata belati di tangannya.

"Kau dengar tidak, Naruto? Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Tak ada jawaban, membuat Shikamaru membuang nafas pelan.

Si pemuda berambut kuning terang sudah cukup lama duduk diam di sana tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti. Dan hal tersebut sudah berlangsung dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini, membuat dua rekan satu timnya cukup kerepotan karena mereka tidak dapat melakukan pekerjaan, berlatih atau bahkan sekedar mengatur strategi untuk misi selanjutnya dengan kondisi mental Naruto yang seperti demikian.

Sai pun dibuat bingung karenanya. "Apa ini karena pernikahan Hinata- _s_ _an_?"

Alis Naruto sedikit berkedut. Benar saja, pemuda bersafir biru itu pasti akan memberi perhatian jika nama adiknya disebut.

"Ah, kau gagal menghentikannya pergi." Ujar Shikamaru paham. Naruto melanjutkan menatap kosong bilah belati di tangannya.

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu mendecak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata, tapi apa kau ingin terus duduk diam di sini tanpa melakukan apapun?" gerutunya. "Jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi, hentikan pernikahannya sekarang dan bawa dia pergi!"

Sai tampak kaget dengan saran tersebut, sementara Naruto mulai menyimpan belatinya di meja. Bukannya ia sengaja mengabaikan kedua rekannya, Naruto hanya tidak tahu harus bercerita apa. "Aku . . tidak bisa." Ucap si pemuda pada akhirnya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya, kentara sedang berada dalam dilema.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa kepalanya dipukul dari belakang. Sontak ia memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah, _baka_? Meninggalkan Hinata- _chan_ sendiri di tempat orang-orang kaya itu!"

Si pemuda bermata biru berbalik dan melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di belakangnya, "Sakura- _chan_?"

Sementara Sai sempat melonjak, dan Shikamaru langsung menggerutu, "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Tetapi Sakura mengabaikan, tetap mengacungkan tinjunya pada Naruto. "Kau tidak berniat mengantarkan adikmu menikah? Kakak macam apa kau?!"

Bukannya memprotes karena telah dipukul, mimik Naruto malah berubah muram. Ia bergumam. "Hinata akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Apa maksudmu dia baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa Hinata- _chan_ terlihat sangat kesepian?" bantah Sakura.

Naruto mengerjap, "K-kau melihat Hinata?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu sejenak, lalu membuang nafas. Perempuan itu ikut mendudukan diri di sana. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan bertemu dengannya. Dia tampak cantik seperti biasa, tapi entah mengapa Hinata- _chan_ terlihat murung padahal besok seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya. Kau tahu kenapa dia seperti itu?"

Naruto seolah bimbang untuk sesaat, lalu ia mengalihkan pandang. "Kukira setiap perempuan pasti akan merasakan hal seperti itu sebelum menikah."

"Geez, tentu saja. Tapi kau pikir ulah siapa dia murung seperti itu? Saat kau sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang seharusnya mendampinginya di momen seperti ini, bahkan tidak datang sama sekali!" Sakura dibuat kesal, "Bagaimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang kakak?" Gerutunya.

Sai yang sedaritadi hanya menonton kini ikut mengangguk setuju, "Sebagai seorang kakak, bagaimana pun sikapmu itu dingin sekali, Naruto- _kun_."

Sementara Shikamaru malah berkomentar lain, "Kau adalah kakaknya, maka kau masih punya hak untuk menentang pernikahan adikmu. Daripada kau terus berada dalam dilema seperti ini, sebaiknya bertindak saja. Bawa dia pergi."

Penuturan ini membuat Sakura melonjak. Ia berbalik pada Shikamaru. "Apa? Naruto menentang-"

"Hentikan itu." potong Naruto. Matanya kembali menatap bilah belati tanpa ada minat. "Aku tidak mempunyai hak apa pun."

"Tapi dia adikmu ma-"

"Hinata bukan adikku, dan aku bukanlah kakaknya." Sela Naruto cepat.

Entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mempunyai inisiatif untuk menjelaskan ini. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang salah menganggap mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata lagi, terutama rekan-rekan yang kini sedang menyudutkannya.

Naruto kembali memandang mereka. "Kami tidak bersaudara seperti yang orang kira."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum ketiga orang di depannya itu melonjak bersamaan dengan mata yang melebar. "Ha?!"

"Lagipula, Hinata telah memutuskan sendiri pernikahan ini. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya atau pun ikut campur." Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Naruto hanya mendesah pelan. Ia kembali mengingatkan, "Aku tidak mempunyai hak apa pun."

"A-apa maksudmu, kalian bukan adik kakak?" Sakura masih tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

Sai masih sama syoknya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bergumam paham, "Ah. Jadi begitu."

Meski belum dijelaskan, rupanya hanya Shikamaru yang bisa langsung mempercayai perkataan Naruto tersebut. Membuatnya mengerti atas sikap Naruto yang selalu posesif dan sangat protektif jika berkaitan dengan Hinata, juga alasan dari kegalauan si pemuda pirang saat ini. Akhirnya, prasangkanya mengenai perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata, kini beralasan.

"Naruto _,_ cepat jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?!" Sakura tidak sabaran.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku dan Hinata bertemu sekitar delapan tahun lalu setelah kami sama-sama kehilangan keluarga akibat perang. Bagi anak-anak seperti kami, hidup dalam pelarian sangat sulit, karenanya kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Hanya itu. Orang-orang yang mulai berasumsi sendiri bahwa kami bersaudara."

Sakura menangkup mulutnya. "Oh Tuhan,"

"Tentu saja orang-orang akan mengira begitu." Ujar Sai, ia menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, apa ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru, membuat Sakura dan Sai menengok padanya bersamaan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandang, "Tidak, tidak ada."

Namun mimik ketiga rekannya itu tampak berubah dari syok menjadi merasa curiga.

"Kau selalu mencemaskannya belakangan ini, dan terus membicarakannya. Hinata ini, Hinata itu." tutur Sai, menirukan Shikamaru. "Belum lagi sikapmu yang berubah menjadi tidak bersemangat seperti sekarang. Jadi ini karena Hinata- _san_? Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sisi lemah Naruto- _kun_ , yang ternyata disebabkan oleh seorang wanita. Ini cukup menarik untuk ditonton."

"Hey!" Shikamaru menyikut lengan Sai.

Naruto semakin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto. Ayo kita pergi saja ke tempat Hinata." Ajak Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

Naruto hanya bergumam lirih, "Pergi ke sana pun akan percuma saja."

"Apakah terlalu sulit untuk menemui gadis yang telah meninggalkanmu?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sementara Naruto tak menghiraukannya lagi.

"Jadi, Naruto sebagai seorang pengawal yang kuat namun tidak bisa mengatasi patah hati? Kini aku benar-benar tahu kelemahanmu." Ujar Sai, entah bermaksud menggodai atau hanya menyuarakan pikirannya saja.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa mengerjap-kerjapkan mata melihat interaksi normal yang ditunjukkan ketiga rekan lelakinya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap biasa, sementara sebuah kenyataan mengenai seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tanpa ada hubungan darah telah tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun baru saja terungkap?

"T-tunggu dulu!" Akhirnya perempuan itu bersuara. "Jika kalian tidak bersaudara, itu berarti . . benar dugaanku. Selama ini kau menyukai Hinata- _chan,_ Naruto?"

"Apa?" Naruto tersentak dan menengok sekaligus, membuat Sakura mengerjap karena kebingungan. "Aku memang menganggapnya sebagai orang yang penting bagiku, tapi-"

"Kau tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Sela Shikamaru. "Semuanya sudah jelas Naruto, jangan mengelak lagi. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, jika kau tidak mengatakannya langsung maka Hinata tidak akan mengerti?"

Sai mengangguk. "Bukankah kau tidak ingin Hinata- _san_ pergi meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan lelaki lain?"

Sakura kembali terlihat kaget dengan pembicaraan antar lelaki yang tidak diketahuinya ini. Jadi . . memang tepat pula dugaannya.

Sementara sepasang safir biru Naruto melebar untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian, wajahnya kembali dibalut sendu. "Tapi sudah terlambat sekarang. Hinata telah dibawa pergi."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau hentikan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa." Ada jeda sejenak saat ia mendesah pelan. "Hinata tidak layak untuk hidup bersamaku. Kami berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi."

Penuturan Naruto membuat ketiga rekannya terkejut. "Apalagi yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Toneri berkata, Hinata adalah putri dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuga." ungkap Naruto. "Dan kalian pasti tahu siapa itu Hyuga."

Tentu saja grup pengawalan seperti mereka tahu mengenai informasi semacam ini, membuat keterkejutan mereka bertambah.

"Apakah Hyuga yang kau maksud adalah klan besar di Negara Api?" respon Sai, kaget. Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dan kau tidak tahu mengenai ini, bahwa selama ini Hinata adalah putri dari klan besar tersebut?" Tanya Sakura, kali ini Naruto menggeleng dan menjawab, "Dia tidak pernah membicarakannya."

Sakura menghela nafas dalam.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Shikamaru, hanya pemuda itu yang masih bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin sekarang. "Jika benar Hinata berasal dari klan Hyuga, maka pernikahannya ini memang masuk akal. Setahuku, orang yang akan menikahinya itu berasal dari kalangan bangsawan juga."

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelumnya, ia pun dibuat terkejut dengan pernikahan yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Toneri menikahi Hinata karena terpikat dengan kecantikan gadis itu, sama seperti laki-laki lain, namun ternyata alasannya bukan hanya karena itu.

"Jika begitu, pantas saja Toneri- _san_ merahasiakan identitas pengantinnya sampai saat ini. Jika sampai dunia tahu bahwa seorang keturunan Hyuga masih hidup, maka ini bisa membuat dunia berada dalam kekacauan. Jika aku tidak salah, klan Otsutsuki masih merupakan kerabat dari klan Hyuga." Ucapnya.

Naruto terkesiap, "Kekacauan? Apa maksudnya?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

Alih-alih, Sai lah yang menjawab, "Klan Hyuga telah jatuh saat Negara Api kalah perang delapan tahun lalu. Petinggi Hyuga yang merupakan salah satu panglima perang negara itu, terbunuh dalam pertempuran. Kematiannya merupakan salah satu alasan tumbangnya Negara api. Kemudian, seluruh anggota klan Hyuga ditangkap, sedangkan para keluarga petinggi klan yang merupakan kalangan bangwasan telah dibantai, agar mencegah keturunannya untuk dapat membangkitkan klan besar tersebut dan kembali berkuasa. Ini adalah politik perang yang berlaku di dunia." Jelas Sai. "Aku membacanya dari buku sejarah." Tambahnya.

Naruto masih terlihat bingung, karenanya Sai melanjutkan, "Maka jika semua bangsawan Hyuga telah dibantai, seharusnya tidak ada keturunan bangsawan yang tersisa dari klan tersebut."

"Dengan kata lain, Hinata adalah putri dari bangsawan Hyuga yang lolos dari pembantaian, dan sekarang sedang berada dalam pelarian." Shikamaru menegaskan.

Mendengar ini, manik biru Naruto melebar lagi. Untuk sesaat, rautnya berubah resah, dan sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi menyerah. "Jika begitu, satu-satunya hal yang dapat membebaskan Hinata adalah dengan menikahi seorang bangsawan dari klan lain. Begitu?" gumam si pemuda, bahunya melemas. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Hinata akan aman jika menikahi lelaki itu."

Hening.

Sampai Sakura menggebrak meja, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Kau benar-benar berfikir Hinata- _chan_ memang menginginkan pernikahan ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendongak. "Tentu saja. Dia telah memutuskannya sendiri. Dia pun akan ama-"

"Kau bodoh! Jelas sekali Hinata- _chan_ punya alasan lain yang tidak bisa ia katakan. Bagaimana jika, dia melakukan ini hanya untuk melindungimu?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya, keheranan.

Lalu Shikamaru mengambil alih. "Jika penjelasan mengenai identitas Hinata itu benar, maka kau bisa dituduh sebagai orang yang telah membawa lari keluarga bangsawan. Terlebih, jika pun Hinata dibiarkan hidup dan dianggap sebagai tawanan perang, kau juga bisa dituduh telah menyembunyikan tawanan. Maka, sesuai dengan hukum perang, kau sudah melakukan sebuah tindak kejahatan, Naruto." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Jika kabar ini muncul ke permukaan, hidupmu bisa berada dalam bahaya juga."

Naruto dibuat tercengang. "A-apa benar begitu? Hinata hanya melindungiku?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya, baik Shikamaru, Sai maupun Sakura sama-sama masih berada dalam syok karena tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pembicaraan mereka akan berubah menjadi semakin rumit dan mendalam seperti ini.

Naruto kembali meremas kepalanya. "Meski begitu, tak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk hidup bersamaku. Juga, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membawanya kembali-"

"Bukankah kau menyayanginya?" Potong Sakura.

"Tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan alasa-"

"Bagaimana jika Hinata- _chan_ merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia juga menyukaimu?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, lagi. "Itu tidak-"

"Lalu untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana jika, alasan Hinata- _chan_ tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalunya itu karena ia sudah merasa cukup bahagia hidup bersamamu? Apa dia pernah mengeluhkan kehidupan kalian?"

"Tidak, tapi-"

"Sekarang, dia melakukan ini demi dirimu, Naruto." Sakura mendesah. "Untuk menyelamatkanmu. Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras menekan perasaanmu padanya? Hinata- _chan_ tidak akan tahu apa yang kau fikirkan jika kau tidak menyampaikannya."

Naruto membeku untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali menangkup kepalanya. "Dia selalu tampak polos dan positif. Juga tak pernah banyak bicara jika kami sedang bersama. Aku pikir itu hanya akan menggangunya jika kami terlalu dekat, ataupun jika aku tiba-tiba bertindak melewati batas yang sudah kami buat selama delapan tahun ini." pemuda itu nampak frustasi. "Lagipula aku ragu Hinata akan melihatku dengan cara yang sama, jadi aku tak berani sekedar untuk membayangkannya."

Sakura tertegun, tidak pernah melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. "Jangan salah, Hinata- _chan_ tidak selemah itu. Lagipula, dia jelas memiliki perasaan untukmu. Mungkin dia hanya merasa gugup saja saat berada dekat denganmu. Kau seharusnya lebih mengerti sikap Hinata- _chan_."

Naruto termangu sambil berkedip. Mereka-ulang bayangan ketika Hinata selalu tampak gugup dengan wajah yang tersipu setiap kali bicara dengannya. Lalu pemuda itu mulai menangkup dahinya, saat perlahan ia paham. "Jangan bilang dia . ."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mendongak perlahan untuk menatap langit. "Ketika seorang gadis telah mencintai seseorang, perasaannya tidak akan berubah dengan semudah itu." Kemudian Sakura kembali memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Bahkan jika ada seorang lelaki yang menawarkan kehidupan bergelimang harta padanya, perasaan cinta itu tidak akan berubah. Kau harus percaya pada Hinata- _chan_."

Naruto dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah, tangannya mulai mengepal.

Mungkin ini memang bukan saatnya untuk merasa terhibur, namun melihat Naruto yang sedang seperti ini . . entah mengapa membuat rekan satu timnya malah merasa ingin terkekeh, yang sedang berusaha mereka tahan-tahan.

Kecuali Sai yang bisa dengan polosnya menyatakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Ternyata Naruto- _kun_ yang hebat dan ditakuti benar-benar bisa dibuat berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini oleh seorang wanita. Aku masih tidak percaya kau yang sungguh peka dalam pekerjaan, tapi bisa sepolos ini dalam hal percintaan."

Kali ini, bukannya mendapatkan sikutan tangan Shikamaru, giliran tinju Sakura yang mendarat di punggung Sai, membuatnya memekik.

"Jadi, apa kau masih tidak ingin melakukan apapun, untuk menyelamatkannya? Aku yakin Hinata- _chan_ tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini." tanya Sakura.

Naruto tak menjawab, nampak masih dalam dilema. Beberapa hal masih membebani benaknya. Apakah langkah yang benar, untuk membawa Hinata kembali menjalani kehidupannya? Bukannya ini hanya akan menyulitkan gadis itu?

"Dan satu hal, Naruto. Jika nama besar Hyuga kembali melibatkannya pada perpolitikan dunia, maka jangan salah, keselamatan Hinata bisa saja terancam. Aku yakin, lelaki bernama Toneri ini akan memanfaatkannya untuk itu." jelas Shikamaru.

Kali ini Naruto kembali terkesiap sambil segera mendongak, hanya untuk terlihat lebih resah. "Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bawa dia pergi, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Saran Sakura. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan manik yang lagi-lagi melebar.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keselamatannya? Jika orang-orang mengetahui dia adalah seorang Hyuga, maka hidup bersama denganku pun keselamatannya masih bisa terancam. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku membawanya pergi?"

"Justru itu, kau harus mencegah sebelum identitasnya terungkap. Barangkali semua orang telah mengira bahwa semua keturunan bangsawan Hyuga telah mati, buktinya sampai saat ini tak ada yang pernah mengejarnya dan mengetahui keberadaannya, benar kan?" Tutur Shikamaru.

Sakura megangguk. "Aku yakin Toneri- _san_ punya alasan mengapa ia tidak segera mengungkap identitas Hinata- _chan_. Tapi aku pun yakin ia mempunyai rencana untuk mengungkapnya sesaat setelah pernikahan terlaksana. Jadi, identitas Hinata- _chan_ masih aman untuk sekarang."

"Dengan kata lain, kau harus segera membawanya pergi sebelum Hinata- _san_ resmi dinikahi orang itu." Sai memperjelas.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam. Lalu, dengan raut penuh determinasi, ia berkata. "Kalian benar."

Sakura tersenyum, "Jadi, sekarang kau setuju untuk _menculiknya_ kan?"

Shikamaru dan Sai mengangguk. "Kau bisa mengandalkan kami jika butuh bantuan."

Naruto segera menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa melibatkan kalian. Ini terlihat cukup berbahaya."

"Justru karena itu kami tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri, Naruto- _kun_. Kadang kau bisa bertindak ceroboh, terutama saat kau sedang dalam keadaan dipenuhi cemas seperti ini." Sahut Sai.

"Lagipula, kau pikir misi berbahaya apa yang telah kita emban selama ini?" timpal Shikamaru. "Yang seperti ini saja tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh kami."

Naruto tampak ingin berucap lagi, namun Sakura segera memotong. "Jika sudah diputuskan, maka kalian harus segera bergegas untuk mulai menyusun rencana."

x x x

Jarum jam berputar cepat, membuat waktu terasa terlewat begitu saja.

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi, saat fajar pun baru saja menyingsing di luar sana.

Tetapi, perayaan pernikahan sudah mulai membuat kegaduhan meski hari masih dalam pagi buta seperti sekarang. Serangkaian upacara pernikahan bahkan belum dimulai, tetapi alunan musik sudah dinyalakan semalaman.

Kini mentari semakin menjulang di horizon timur, membuat pagi tersebut mulai dilingkup terang.

Hinata telah dipindahkan pada sebuah ruangan berdekorasi indah. Sebagai tempat untuknya berbenah dan menunggu selama persiapan upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan. Ruangan itu ditata sama indahnya dengan kamarnya yang kemarin. Dinding yang terbungkus oleh rangkaian kain tenun bercorak indah. Meja-meja yang bertahtakan berbagai macam jenis bunga. Karpet dengan bulu halus binatang.

Ya. Ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Sekarang, ia sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun tradisional. Sebuah kimono putih berbahan sutera halus berendakan rangkaian mawar merah di bagian bawahnya. Sangat cantik, namun terasa sedikit berat saat dipakai. Rambut indigo gelapnya diangkat, ditata dalam sebuah sanggul longgar dan ditusuk dengan konde berkepala naga yang memiliki warna emas. Gantungan dua buah lambang yin bercak putih ditengahnya dikaitkan di mulut naga tersebut.

Tetapi, meski ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia gadis itu, Hinata malah terlihat muram. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun, dan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui juga tidak berada disana. Ia hampir menangis, namun tentu saja ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Waktu sudah hampir merujuk pada jam 9 pagi.

Hinata masih duduk dengan tenang di pusat ruangan, membiarkan saja dirinya didandani. Diciprati air bunga, dibacakan doa, dopolesi _make up_ , dibaluti perlengkapan gaun pengantin, dan persiapan lainnya.

Para geisha telah bolak-balik memasuki ruangan Hinata semenjak tadi , begitu pula para wanita dari rumah hiburan lainnya yang memang bertugas untuk mengurusi kebutuhan Hinata selama berlangsungnya pernikahan ini.

Mereka bertanggung jawab dalam menyelesaikan persiapan mempelai wanita.

Ketika gadis itu telah selesai berbenah, salah seorang geisha mulai menutupi seluruh tubuh Hinata dengan kain tudung tak tembus pandang, tidak tanggung-tanggung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai pada kakinya.

Mereka mengatakan, ini adalah salah satu ritual penting bagi para mempelai wanita untuk membiarkan dirinya dibungkus seperti itu, agar terlindung dari hal-hal buruk menjelang pernikahan. Rupanya, ini merupakan salah satu tradisi dalam pernikahan tradisional ala tempat itu, semacam kepercayaan. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat pengantin wanita sebelum prosesi pernikahan selesai dilakukan.

Benar. Tradisi pernikahan di kota itu. Seperti halnya tradisi untuk mengarak pengantin pria di sepanjang kota sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai. Sang mempelai pria diarak dengan menunggangi kuda, diiringi oleh rangkaian manusia yang mengekorinya sambil memangku berbagai macam seserahan. Alunan musik, nyanyian, tarian, juga suara petasan ikut memeriahkan jalanan yang dilewatinya.

Sementara Hinata menunggu dalam diam di kamarnya. Menunggu pasrah hingga pengantinnya datang menjemput. Seharusnya memang begitu, tetapi bukan Toneri yang ia tunggu saat ini. Naruto, kah? Tidak, tentu si gadis bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar mengharapkan kehadiran si pemuda di pernikahannya ini.

Melainkan Sakura, karena perempuan itu berkata akan datang lagi untuk mengunjunginya. Setidaknya, Hinata berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal sebelum ia benar-benar dinikahkan.

Hinata menunggu sudah cukup lama. Ia tahu mengenai tradisi arak-arakan yang harus dijalani pengantin pria, dan malah berharap agar rangkaian acara itu tidak akan cepat selesai. Ia memang tidak pernah menduga bahwa sebuah pesta pernikahan dapat dilaksanakan serumit ini. Ditambah lagi, dokter perempuan yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Sekarang, ia kembali ditinggalkan sendirian dalam ruangan yang sepi dan redup itu. Sebuah kamar disamping pintu masuk mansion, yang telah sengaja dipersiapkan agar mempelai wanita dapat dengan mudah dibawa ke luar. Karena prosesi pernikahan akan diselenggarakan di taman.

Karena tidak tahan lagi dengan semua keheningan ini, Hinata hampir saja akan mengutuk semesta. Ketika akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara datang dari pintu masuk kamar itu. Suara pintu yang digeret terbuka.

Penglihatannya gelap akibat tudung yang menutupinya, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa pun atau siapa pun yang sedang ada di sebrangnya.

"Sakura- _san_?" Panggilnya. Hinata tahu memang kemungkinannya sedikit saat Sakura akan mengunjunginya secara privasi seperti ini lagi, karena segala medikal _chek-up_ nya telah selesai. Namun tetap saja gadis itu berharap.

Tapi tak ada yang merespon.

Hinata sempat ragu, barangkali ia hanya salah dengar. Lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Apa ada seseorang disana?"

Apa ini sudah saatnya ia dibawa pergi? Hinata menelan ludah. Ia masih belum siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Namun masih belum ada jawaban.

"Bisakah seseorang mengatakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku sama-sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai jadwal acara ini."

Tetap tak ada suara. Ruangan itu masih tetap hening. Hinata mendesah pelan. Mungkin ia memang hanya salah dengar. Mereka memang hanya memberitahu Hinata untuk tetap menunggu tenang disana, dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Padahal semua orang pun tahu, menunggu bisa menjadi hal yang sangat . . menyakitkan.

"Pasti terasa sungguh membosankan bagimu saat kau disuruh untuk duduk diam sendirian di tempat seperti ini."

Hinata melonjak saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba berbisik tepat di samping telinganya.

Dalam keremangan yang diciptakan tudung kain itu, kedua ametis Hinata melebar. "N-naruto- _kun_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

A/N.

Aku sedikit kesusahan karena ternyata alur fanfic Not There versi NaruHina ini sungguh berbeda dari fiksinya UlquiHime. Karakter mereka, dan latar belakang hidup mereka juga sangat berbeda. Makanya aku agak kebingungan nulisnya jadi sering stuck begini, maafkaaan yaaa.

 _Anyway,_ momen Naruhina-nya sungguh sangat sedikit sekali, bahkan hampir tidak muncul di chap ini ya? hehe demi kelanjutan cerita, mohon sabar.

Silahkan review lagi :)

* * *

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

ana : umm, sepertinya itu naru sudah datang? hehe

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~**

* * *

 **Updated : 10/11/16**

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya :)

Silahkan beri komentar di kolom review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Rush.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

oleh **VikaKyura.**

Naruto memandangi sosok Hinata seolah ia baru memahami . . apa arti cinta.

* * *

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Pasti terasa sungguh membosankan bagimu saat kau disuruh untuk duduk diam sendirian di tempat seperti ini, Hinata."

Hinata melonjak ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba berbisik tepat di samping telinganya.

Dalam keremangan yang diciptakan tudung kain itu, kedua ametis Hinata melebar. "N-naruto- _kun_? Apakah itu kau?"

"Apa kau menunggu orang lain?" si pemuda balik bertanya.

Hinata sontak menggelengkan lehernya. Tudung yang menutupinya terlihat bergoyang dari arah luar. Si gadis menelan ludah. "Apa . . mereka menyuruhmu untuk membawaku keluar sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Nafas si gadis tertahan.

"L-lalu, apa mereka memintamu untuk menemaniku? Apakah mereka mengizinkannya? Aku pikir, mereka berencana mengurungku disini sendirian saja sampa-"

"Tidak." Naruto menyela. "Apakah sulit bagimu untuk percaya bahwa kedatanganku ke sini adalah kehendakku sendiri?"

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba gemetaran, "Aku . . tidak pernah berpikir kau akan datang kemari."

Benar. Si gadis tidak dapat mempercayainya. Mereka sedang terpisahkan oleh kain tudung tebal sekarang, namun Hinata dapat merasakan kehadiran Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda itu akan repot-repot datang ke sini sekedar untuk menyerahkannya ke tempat pria lain. Rasanya, itu membuat pernikahan ini menjadi terasa dua kali lebih sulit.

"Katakan padaku, Hinata."

Bisik Naruto, membuat si gadis refleks menegakkan punggungnya. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

Hinata menegang. Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan mengenai hal ini lagi sekarang?

"M-mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," ujar Naruto.

Hinata merasa ragu untuk sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Tentu saja ini keinginanku."

Naruto berhenti sejenak, kemudian menyipitkan mata birunya ke arah sosok Hinata yang sedang tertutupi kain tudung putih itu. "Apa hidup denganku terasa begitu melelahkan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Hinata terkesiap, ia menggigit bibirnya sambil menjawab pelan, "Y-ya."

"Jika itu benar, lalu, mengapa sekarang kau malah menangis?"

Hinata melebarkan lavendernya. Ia menganga tanpa bersuara, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Naruto mengetahuinya . . Pemuda itu dapat melihat ke dalam kebohongannya. Hinata menghisap mulutnya, sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya lebih dari ini. Si gadis tak bisa berkata apapun, meski sekedar untuk berbohong lagi.

Suara-suara di luar tiba-tiba terdengar menjadi lebih keras. Suara langkah manusia memenuhi udara. Bunyi orang berteriak sorak-sorai. Gadis-gadis bernyanyi, para wanita melantunkan doa. Pria-pria menari. Gemericik suara batang bambu yang saling beradu. Terompet berbunyi untuk menyambut kedatangan. Bunyi pekikan kuda memperdengarkan kegaduhan.

Nampaknya, sang pengantin pria akhirnya telah tiba di tempat sang pengantin wanita.

Hinata membeku kaget. Apakah setelah ini ia akan dibawa oleh Toneri tepat di hadapan Naruto?

"Jika kau berharap untuk pergi, aku bisa membawamu kemana pun." Naruto menekan suaranya ke dalam bisikkan.

Hinata kembali membelalakkan mata. Si gadis merasa bimbang, suaranya bergetar, "M-maksudmu, sekarang?"

Tetapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah lanjut memberikan penawaran. "Namun, jika kau ingin tetap tinggal, aku lah yang akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tidak!" Secara refleks Hinata mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari kain tudung dan berhasil menangkap satu lengan Naruto, meskipun gadis itu tidak bisa melihat keberadaan si pemuda. "Kumohon, bawa aku pergi bersamamu, Naruto- _kun,_ " Ungkap Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto sempat menyeringai, lalu segera menjawab singkat. "Baik."

Kemudian, semuanya terasa berlangsung begitu cepat.

Tubuh Hinata ditarik dengan cepat oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya dan segera membawanya keluar dari tudung yang menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya itu. Kini kain tudung itu sudah terjatuh ke lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu binatang.

Wajah Hinata tampak begitu tegang saat akhirnya sepasang ametisnya menangkap sosok pemuda itu, sementara Naruto terlihat benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dipandangnya sekarang. Hinata dalam polesan _make up._

Wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih cerah karena pulasan bedak, ametisnya yang sedang berair nampak tegas oleh garis matanya yang sedang dipergelap, pipinya bersemu jingga sedangkan bibirnya berwarna merah. Hinata tampak lebih dewasa, tapi benar-benar cantik. Ia mengenakan kimono longgar berwarna putih dengan fitur mawar menghiasi kain suteranya. Rambut indigo panjangnya disatukan dalam sebuah _bun_ longgar yang ditusuki oleh konde berujung kepala naga sebagai ornamen.

Bahkan seseorang yang biasanya selalu tidak pekaan seperti Naruto pun, berhasil dibuat tertegun. Ia sepenuhnya terpesona.

Sementara Hinata membeku saat ia memandangi wajah pemuda itu. Wajah seseorang yang paling ingin ia lihat, sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang, sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Hinata mungkin akan menangis lagi saat itu juga, jika Naruto tidak segera berbalik dan menarik tubuhnya, membawanya keluar melewati pintu.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah menyelinap ke luar dari ruangan tersebut. Beruntung, orang-orang sedang terdistraksi oleh hiruk pikuk kedatangan sang mempelai pria, sehingga rute yang bisa dilewati nampak lebih lengang dan tak ada yang menyadari upaya mereka untuk melarikan diri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Ingat Naruto, tidak boleh ada pertarungan di sini atau Hinata akan berada dalam bahaya. Kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu. Sebisa mungkin, hindari kekacauan._

Benak Naruto terus mengulang kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru sebelum mereka memulai 'misi penyelamatan' ini. Meski Naruto lebih menyebutnya sebagai 'aksi pelarian'.

Itulah alasannya mengapa si pemuda harus mengendap-endap untuk menemui Hinata, agar ia tidak ketahuan menyelinap dan membuat kekacauan.

Lapangan tempat digelarnya perayaan pernikahan tersebut telah didekor dengan megah. Kelambu-kelambu tinggi berwarna krem pastel digelar sebagai peneduh. Pilar-pilar tinggi berbalutkan salur-salur bebungaan, membuatnya tampak indah menawan.

Naruto mulai menuntun Hinata melewati rak-rak tinggi tempat makanan manis dan jajanan tradisional lainnya disajikan. Pernak-pernik berbagai macam perhiasan juga menggantung pada kios-kios tempat asesoris wanita. Sederetan anyaman dan kerajinan tradisional tak kalah terpajang. Rupanya ini memang perayaan pernikahan yang cukup mewah.

Saat mereka melewati stan kain, Naruto menarik selembar kain tenun yang sedang tergantung menjuntai dan segera melampirkannya pada tubuh Hinata, untuk menyembunyikan penampilan si gadis yang sedang mencolok itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah berhasil lolos dari area perayaan. Naruto sempat bersiul keras sebagai penanda bahwa ia telah berhasil membawa pergi Hinata, membuat seekor burung elang menghentak terbang dari sebatang pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang.

Di saat yang sama . . Shikamaru dan Sai tengah melaksanakan aksi mereka.

Shikamaru kini telah berbaur di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang menyambut kedatangan sang mempelai pria. Sementara Sai, tengah menyembunyikan dirinya di antara undakan atap mansion. Keduanya sedang bersiap siaga, menunggu alam memberikan aba-aba untuk mereka melancarkan aksi 'pengacauan' ini.

Sejurus kemudian, Sai mendengar suara melengking burung yang berpadu dengan bunyi keramaian. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seekor elang tengah terbang berputar-putar di atas langit. Setelah sang rajawali mendarat di pundaknya, segera saja pemuda pucat itu mengangkat sebilah bambu yang telah disiapkan dan menyulut ekor sumbu yang menyambung pada ujungnya.

Meriam bambu itu meledak dan menembakkan sesuatu ke angkasa, semacam campuran cairan nitrogen yang dibuat dari dekomposisi bahan-bahan organik. beruntung, suara petasan menyamarkan ledakan meriam bambu tersebut.

Shikamaru menyadarinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyelinap ke barisan depan, untuk mengambil posisi. Saat ada kesempatan, pemuda berkuncir satu itu segera meniupkan panah duri ke arah kaki kuda yang tengah ditunggangi toneri. Membuat kuda tersebut seketika meringkih keras sambil meringkik dengan mendongakkan badannya ke atas, mengangkat kedua kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi.

Perilaku kuda tersebut membuat sang pengantin terjungkal, dan jatuh perlahan dari tunggangannya.

Sedetik setelahnya, suasana berubah ricuh. Sorakan berubah jeritan.

Sai sempat menyipitkan _onyx_ nya ke arah keributan, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Langit sudah tampak mulai menghitam.

Sesuai dengan rencana.

Di malam sebelumnya mereka telah menaburkan sejumlah garam pada langit-langit di sana, dengan bantuan burung-burung peliharaan milik Sai. Ini berdasarkan pada saran sang dokter. Selanjutnya, elang yang tengah bertengger di pundak Sai kembali menghentak terbang mengudara sambil berkoak memanggil kawanan. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pasang burung sebesar elang berdatangan membentuk kawanan dan mulai bertaburan di langit gelap, terbang berputar-putar. Shikamaru yang melihat fenomena itu, yakin bahwa ini adalah ulah Sai. Kemudian, ringkihan kuda semakin terdengar nyaring, karena kini kuda-kuda lain tampak ikut mengamuk. Sebagai efek domino. Sai tahu pasti bagian ini adalah ulah Shikamaru.

Di langit, kawanan burung itu mulai terbang melesat ke arah kelambu, menabrak kain peneduh itu dan mulai membobol kain tersebut dengan paruh-paruh tajam mereka.

Sementara, seutas tali senar tipis telah diikatkan pada kaki sejumlah burung tersebut, sehingga membuat simpul rumit yang menjerat kain kelambu selagi mereka terbang mengitar. Sai menarik tali yang juga menyambung pada lengannya itu, menyebabkan kelambu tersebut runtuh sekaligus. Kemudian, pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera memotong tali senar tersebut yang segera kembali di bawa terbang oleh para elang. Jejak barang bukti terhapus.

Di bawah sana, orang-orang semakin menjerit dan berlarian untuk menghindari reruntuhan. Mereka kaget dengan kejadian tak terduga tersebut. Perayaan telah berubah ricuh.

Angkasa menggelap, udara melembab, angin menggebu, perilaku hewan-hewan meliar . . bagaimana pun, keadaan ini percis seperti fenomena alam saat hendak terjadi bencana. Berdasar kepercayaan kuno . . ini juga disebut sebagai pertanda buruk untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan.

Setelah tugas mereka selesai, Shikamaru dan Sai segera menghilang dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

Rasanya sulit untuk berjalan saat mengenakan gaun berat seperti yang sedang dipakai Hinata sekarang. Untungnya, Naruto sedang menarik gadis itu, dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai keduanya memasuki area pinggiran kota yang semakin sepi, sehingga mereka bisa menyembunyikan diri di jalanan gang.

Hinata menarik kain yang menutupinya. Gadis itu menengok ke arah kediaman Toneri yang sudah semakin tidak terlihat lagi. Suara pertasan telah berhenti, namun entah mengapa samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara keributan. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana sekarang? Apakah menghilangnya dirinya, sebagai mempelai wanita, telah ketahuan? Hingga menyebabkan kericuhan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa pergi begitu saja seperti ini?" tanya Hinata, kentara khawatir.

Naruto dapat menyadari ada kecemasan di suara gadis itu.

Maka, si pemuda menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Hinata, dan menatap gadis itu. Hinata memang sedang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Tidak mungkin untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini, kecuali dengan menculikmu pergi." Ungkap Naruto.

Hinata menelan ludah. "Tapi, bagaimana jika ketahuan?" gadis itu bertanya sekali lagi, sambil terus-terusan menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto merengut.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke sana?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata mendongak padanya dan segera menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak!" Sangkalnya cepat, "H-hanya saja, akan terjadi masalah besar jika sampai mereka tahu aku tidak ada." Gadis itu masih tampak resah. "Bagaimana jika mereka mulai mengejarmu, Naruto- _kun_?"

Safir biru Naruto melebar. Dalam situasi seperti ini pun, yang sedang Hinata cemaskan adalah dirinya . . ? Perlahan, si pemuda meremas jemarinya.

Dilihat Naruto, Hinata kembali menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya ji-"

Saat wajah si gadis kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto, Hinata segera dibungkam oleh gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda bersafir biru itu. Naruto menggenggam erat satu tangan Hinata, dan mendadak menarik tubuh gadis itu, lalu menempatkan mulutnya sendiri di bibir si gadis dalam gerakan tak terduga. Naruto menutup kekhawatiran Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ametis Hinata melebar dalam syok, membuatnya tertegun selama tiga detik. Kepala Naruto sedang berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Hinata hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, pipi tembamnya langsung dipenuhi rona merah.

Sementara Naruto, ia paham sekali Hinata pasti akan merasa sangat cemas dengan pelarian mereka yang mendadak ini. Dan si pemuda tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang dapat membungkam sekaligus menenangkan gadis itu, selain melakukan ini. Naruto ingin menegaskan pada Hinata, bahwa ia tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata pergi dari sisinya lagi.

Awalnya Naruto hanya berencana untuk memberi Hinata kecupan singkat, namun ia segera menyerah pada kelembutan bibir gadis itu. Untuk sesaat, Naruto gagal mengendalikan dirinya. Pada akhirnya si pemuda tergoda untuk menggerakan bibirnya sendiri, melumat pelan bibir gadis itu dan memagut lembut bibir empuk Hinata lebih dalam.

Hinata tersipu lebih merah saat ia merasakan nafas Naruto terhembus di pipinya selagi mulut pemuda itu menekan-nekan lembut bibirnya. Hinata tentu kaget dan kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini terhadapnya, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain pelan-pelan menutup matanya dan ikut tenggelam dalam rasa ciuman mereka.

Tak perlu lama sampai Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram kain baju di dada Naruto.

Bunyi ledakan dan keributan terdengar beberapa kali dari arah belakang mereka, namun baik Naruto atau pun Hinata tak ada yang peduli. Hisapan lembut mulut pemuda itu terasa bagaikan ekstasi. Hinata baru pertama kali merasakan ini. Jika bisa terjadi, barangkali si gadis sudah meleleh sejak tadi akibat rasa ciuman itu. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Hinata kini telah mencengkram erat kerah baju Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Ketika pada akhirnya mereka saling menarik diri, manik _azure_ milik Naruto menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang jelas sedang kebingungan. Tangan pemuda itu masih melingkari pinggang si gadis dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Pipi Hinata semakin merona merah akibat tatapan tajam si pemuda. Saking terkejutnya, Hinata sampai tak mampu berkata-kata.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya, dan menatap bibir Hinata yang sedang terbuka. Bibir penuh gadis itu masih nampak lembab akibat ciuman mereka barusan, menggoda Naruto untuk melakukannya lagi. Tetapi, kesadaran si pemuda melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

Saat Naruto memindahkan tatapannya, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Si pemuda menyadarinya. Ia pun sempat merona beberapa saat, barangkali karena grogi. Baru kali ini interaksi diantara mereka terasa seintens itu.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Hinata, membuat gadis itu kembali mendongak padanya. Si pemuda tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan soal hal itu, Hinata." Ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menemukan kita dan membawamu lagi. Karena itu, tetaplah ikut pergi bersamaku."

Hinata sempat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan haru, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. Ia masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

Suara kegaduhan kembali terdengar dari arah kediaman Toneri. Naruto mendongak dan segera melihat pemandangan langit yang menggelap di sertai sekawanan burung yang nampak sedang terbang mengitar di atas langit sana. Si pemuda paham akan kode yang diciptakan oleh kawan satu timnya itu.

"Aku ragu kita tidak akan segera dibuntuti," ujar Naruto. Lalu tanpa ada aba-aba, ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke dalam gendongan dalam satu ayunan. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari kota ini."

Hinata sempat memekik akibat gerakan tiba-tiba itu, membuat Naruto kembali menempatkan safir birunya pada ametis si gadis.

"Pegangan yang erat." Pintanya.

Hinata refleks mengangguk dan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Naruto. Pemuda itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya, sebelum mulai berlari sambil menggendong Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menelan ludah. "Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hm?" respon si pemuda. Ia masih terus berlari.

"A-apa kau . . " pipi Hinata masih memerah. "baru saja menciumku?" gumamnya pelan.

Guratan merah kembali muncul di wajah si pemuda. Naruto kembali terlihat grogi, namun ia tetap menunduk untuk memandang Hinata. "Um, ya. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

 _Apa kau bercanda_?

Bukannya balik memandang Naruto, Hinata malah menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu. Hinata segera bersandar ke dada si pemuda untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang bersemu merah. Kemudian, cepat-cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu merasa, ia tidak perlu menanyakan apa arti dari. . ciuman barusan. Terlalu naif namanya jika Hinata tidak paham apa maksudnya.

Tindakan Naruto itu.

Gerakan si pemuda ketika memeluknya, menggendongnya, tersenyum padanya, nada bicaranya yang lembut, dan hal-hal lain yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan Naruto, telah cukup bisa membuat Hinata paham. Terlebih, pemuda itu sampai menciumnya segala. Tidak pernah rasanya, dalam imajinasi terliar Hinata sekali pun, ia mengharapkan Naruto untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan sekarang, ketika Naruto benar-benar melakukannya, bagaimana bisa Hinata merasa terganggu?

Tidak, barang sedikit pun.

Tentu saja Hinata merasa bahagia, sekaligus masih belum percaya. Apakah ini artinya, Naruto menunjukkan bahwa ia pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Hinata? Bahwa akhirnya perasaan mereka saling bersambut?

Hinata tidak pernah menduga Naruto memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada dirinya, untuk benar-benar menyambut perasaannya . . itu hal yang luar biasa. Selama ini Hinata mengagumi Naruto tanpa pernah berharap si pemuda akan mengembalikan perasaannya. Bersama dengan pemuda itu saja sudah terasa cukup bagi Hinata.

Gadis itu mencengkram kuat pundak Naruto, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkal leher pemuda itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi, di saat kini pangerannya benar-benar datang dan membawanya pergi. Sambil menggendongnya bak seorang putri, disaat Hinata sedang memakai pakaian terindah yang pernah ia kenakan.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menarik nafas dalam. Ia suka bau khas milik pemuda itu.

Sementara Naruto masih menunduk ke arah gadis itu yang sedang meringkuk erat dalam gendongannya.

Mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

 _He looks at her like he just realized what love is._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Makasih udah baca dan mampir disini :)

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

ana : masama, makasih juga udah review. sebisa mungkin aku bales kok :) iya itu beneran naru. chap ini udh romantis ga? hehe

Seulngie9669 : naru sedang beraksi nih XD

Wendy Evelyn : gapapa hehe makasih udh review lagi~ disini udh dibanyakin momen naruhinanya XD okeey

Dra : hmmm, sepertinya tidak. tapi nanti aku pikirkan dulu yaaahh

den : okeey aku akan berusaha :)

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~**

* * *

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya :)

Silahkan beri komentar di kolom review.

 **Updated : 23/11/16**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Rush.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

oleh **VikaKyura.**

Hinata mengingat saat dimana mereka berada dalam pelarian ketika masa kanak-kanak dulu. Tinggal berpindah, berlari tanpa tujuan dan arah, sambil terus bergenggaman tangan. Namun keduanya bisa melewati masa itu, sampai akhirnya kini mereka telah beranjak dewasa.

* * *

Mentari di langit biru menebarkan kehangatannya.

Satu per satu bangunan perumahan mulai hilang dari pandangan, digantikan dengan lansekap pepohonan. Naruto dan Hinata mulai memasuki jalan setapak di daerah hutan yang tampak aman. Meski begitu, pohon-pohon besar nan rindang yang menjulang tinggi itu tetap tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka untuk selamanya.

Naruto berlari sangat cepat tanpa beristirahat. Ia menggendong Hinata dengan mudah, seolah berat tubuh gadis itu tidak berarti apa pun bila dibanding dengan kekuatan fisiknya. Berkali-kali Hinata melongok ke atas, diam-diam mengintip pada wajah si pemuda. Mereka belum bertukar kata lagi semenjak Naruto mulai berlari. Hinata selalu tahu bahwa Naruto memang kuat. Namun, si gadis tak pernah membayangkan bahwa si pemuda ternyata sekokoh ini. Rasanya seperti sedang menyaksikan bagian dari kehidupan rahasia Naruto yang selama ini tidak diungkapkannya pada Hinata. Sosok pemuda pirang yang dikenalnya selalu tampak santai dan slenge-an. Namun kini pemuda itu tampak begitu fokus, dan serius.

 _Apakah si pemuda selalu mempertahankan sikap seperti ini selama ia sedang bekerja_?

Sejumlah bulir keringat mengucur turun dari dahi Naruto sampai ke rahangnya. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu erat-erat, sementara Naruto sedang merengkuh kuat tubuhnya. Si gadis dapat merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu meningkat akibat lama berlari.

Hinata mengistirahatkan dahinya di dada Naruto. Ia mendengarkan suara degup jantung pemuda itu yang sedang berdetak cepat, mungkin karena ia terus berlari tanpa henti. Debaran cepat yang membentuk irama teratur. Jantung milik Hinata juga sedang berdegup cepat, tetapi si gadis yakin ini disebabkan oleh alasan lain. Bibirnya masih terasa hangat akibat ciuman sebelumnya, hatinya pun terasa demikian. Kedua belah pipinya juga masih menyisakan guratan-guratan merah. Hinata terus menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, mungkin karena gugup. Untungnya, Naruto tampak tidak menyadarinya, kegugupan gadis itu.

Mereka terus berlari menuju ke arah desa. Berterimakasih pada kecepatan yang terus dipertahankan si pemuda, tak akan lama lagi sampai keduanya mencapai tempat kediaman mereka. Tetapi, Hinata ragu jika petak pesawahan yang luas itu masih mampu menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dengan benar. Tunggu . .

Toneri sudah mengetahui letak tempat tinggal mereka.

Hinata melebarkan ametisnya saat menyadari hal itu. Bukankah mereka hanya akan mudah ditemukan jika kembali ke sana? Terlebih, pakaian yang sedang dikenakan gadis itu sangat mencolok dan ia pun sedang digendong seperti ini. Orang-orang di desa pasti akan bisa mengenali mereka.

Hinata tidak ingin terjadi keributan di sana.

Haruskah mereka mengambil jalan memutar dan pergi dari tempat itu? Pemikiran ini membuat si gadis cemas.

"Naruto- _kun_?" akhirnya Hinata memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Hn?" sahut Naruto, namun ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kemana kita pergi?"

"Aku ragu kita bisa tinggal di sini dengan aman lagi. Kita akan meninggalkan negara ini."

Kedua manik violet Hinata melebar. Ia paham. Mereka sudah tidak bisa tinggal di desa ini lagi, atau kota ini lagi, bahkan mungkin di tempat mana pun di negara ini. Setelah semua masalah yang ia buat. Jika tetap tinggal, mereka hanya akan mengundang bahaya bagi penduduk di sana. Hinata menurunkan pandangannya, "Maafkan aku . ." gumamnya.

Menyadari semua ini adalah salahnya.

Naruto menunduk, mengencangkan gendongannya. Ia menyeringai. "Tak apa. Ini hanya akan seperti dulu lagi." Ujar pemuda itu, menenangkan. "Kurasa, sekarang akan jauh lebih mudah, kan?"

Hinata kembali mendongak. _Lavender_ nya bertemu dengan _azure_ si pemuda. Ia mengingat saat dimana mereka berada dalam pelarian ketika masa kanak-kanak dulu. Tinggal berpindah, berlari tanpa tujuan dan arah, sambil terus bergenggaman tangan. Namun keduanya bisa melewati masa itu, sampai akhirnya kini mereka telah beranjak dewasa.

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya."

Gadis itu merasa, kini mereka sudah lebih dari mampu untuk pergi ke belahan bumi mana saja.

"Bagaimana pun," Naruto kembali fokus pada langkahnya. Lalu ia tertawa sambil berkata, "Pasti akan terjadi kericuhan, saat mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa sang mempelai wanita telah menghilang."

Hinata berkedip. Sosok Toneri mendadak terbersit dalam benaknya. Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu penuh dengan ambisi, yang entah mengapa . . terasa menakutkan. Meski Hinata kembali ditawarkan pada kehidupan mewah dan gelar bangsawannya, namun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang memang diinginkan oleh gadis itu untuk saat ini.

 _Jika difikirkan sekarang, kehidupan seperti itu tidak terasa cocok lagi baginya_. Batin gadis itu.

Lagipula, lelaki itu sangat berbeda dengan sosok Naruto yang memancarkan kehangatan. Bisa terus hidup bersama orang yang dikasihinya dengan aman dan damai saja . . sudah merupakan hal yang bisa membuat Hinata merasa bahagia. Karena Naruto- _kun_ saja, sudah cukup baginya.

Hinata ikut tertawa kecil, "Itu benar."

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka telah memasuki perbatasan kota dan pedesaan. Naruto memilih untuk melewati sebuah jalan setapak menuju desa.

"Bersembunyilah di bawah kain itu lagi." Intruksi si pemuda.

Hinata sempat melempar tatapan heran, lalu ia segera melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto. Gadis itu menarik kain tenun yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, lalu dilampirkan untuk membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengintip di balik ruang di antara tangan dan kain itu. Mereka sedang melewati sebuah gang yang tidak pernah ia ketahui dan lalui sebelumnya. Lorong itu tampak kotor, suram dan lembab, bagai sebuah jalan rahasia yang sangat jarang dilewati orang.

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan jika lewat sini." Bisik Naruto, sambil memelankan kecepatannya saat melangkah menuruni sebuah tangga tua yang sudah rusak.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan seperti kuil kuno yang terletak jauh di kedalaman lembah.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri satu sudut bangunan usang itu, lalu berhenti melangkah tepat di depan sebuah sumur tua. Sementara Hinata mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling tempat tersebut. Nampaknya kuil itu sudah tidak berpenghuni dan tidak pernah dikunjungi, dapat dilihat dari banyaknya kerusakan disebabkan oleh materialnya yang sudah lapuk. Juga kondisinya yang kotor dan ditutupi oleh banyak sampah dedaunan.

Naruto mulai menurunkan tubuh Hinata. Akhirnya gadis itu bisa berdiri di atas dua kakinya sendiri.

Hinata mendongak, jelas bingung kenapa ia dibawa kemari.

"Aku perlu mengambil sesuatu." Ujar Naruto, ketika safir birunya bertemu dengan pandangan heran gadis itu.

Hinata kembali mengangguk, meski ia belum tahu apa sebenarnya keperluan si pemuda di tempat semacam ini. Ia sempat merapikan gaunnya yang berantakan saat Naruto berjalan mendekati sumur tua itu. si gadis segera melonjak kaget ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu mendadak melompat masuk ke dalam sumur tersebut. Hinata panik. Ia lantas menghampiri tembok sumur itu dan melongok ke dalamnya, sambil berteriak, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto kembali menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari dalam sumur, sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mencengram kedua sisi sumur itu. Ia menjawab dengan nada tenang, "Aku tidak akan lama, jadi tunggu di sini sebentar."

Lalu tubuh pemuda itu kembali menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Hinata mengerjap. Ia menghela nafas dan langsung membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam bangunan penampung air itu. Tak ada air yang memenuhi sumur tersebut, dindingnya terbuat dari puing-puing batu yang disusun tak beraturan. Hinata dapat melihat si pemuda menuruni pijakan batu itu dengan mudah. Namun meski begitu, sumur tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat aman. Membuat gadis itu cemas.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Naruto muncul dari dalam sumur sambil menggigit sebuah buntalan kain kotor, sementara kedua tangannya memegang bebatuan di dinding sumur. Hinata segera meraih bungkusan yang lumayan besar tersebut, ternyata isinya terasa cukup berat. Lalu, si pemuda mengangkat dirinya keluar dari sumur itu dan duduk di pinggiran temboknya.

"Di dalam sana terasa lebih gelap dari sebelumnya." Komentar Naruto. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil menggesek-gesekkan sepatu sandalnya yang sedikit berlumpur.

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda itu, lalu segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Naruto tampak berantakan. Si gadis membelai rambut pirang pemuda itu dengan lembut, menghapus sejumlah kotoran yang bertengger di sana. Membuat Naruto mendongak.

"Jangan tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam sana seperti itu . . kau mengejutkanku." Gumam Hinata.

Manik biru Naruto melebar saat ia menatap wajah cemas gadis itu. Suaranya pecah, kentara menahan khawatir. Si pemuda hanya melompat ke dalam sumur yang terbilang dangkal, namun sudah membuat si gadis secemas ini. Lalu Naruto ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sembrono dan selalu bertindak hati-hati jika berada di dekat gadis itu, memang.

Si pemuda tak berkata apapun, hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gadis ini . .

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Hinata. Ia menghela nafas singkat, kemudian perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. Hinata sontak menegakkan punggungnya saat merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau mudah sekali cemas, Hinata." Gumam Naruto.

Hinata merona. "T-tentu saja aku khawatir," ia kembali melemaskan bahunya dan lanjut membelai rambut jabrig si pemuda. Hinata menghela nafas lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kau terpeleset, atau kepalamu terbentur di dalam sana?"

Si pemuda terkekeh. "Aku tidak seceroboh itu."

Naruto memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya nyaman saat ia menyandarkan diri pada gadis itu seperti saat ini. Si pemuda tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, karena ia cemas tindakan seperti ini hanya akan mengganggu gadis itu. Namun ternyata Hinata sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Gadis itu terasa . . Hangat sekali.

Hinata mengguncang buntalan di tangannya, yang segera memberikan bunyi tubrukan benda sejenis logam. Ia bertanya, "Apa ini, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Emas."

Hinata menautkan alis dan segera melonggarkan pelukan si pemuda. Ia menunduk untuk menatap pemuda itu. "Apa?" namun Naruto tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, maka Hinata kembali bertanya, "Milik siapa?"

"Kita." Jawab Naruto segera.

"A-apa?" Hinata bingung.

Namun Naruto kembali menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat dan meredamkan wajahnya pada tubuh gadis itu lagi. Rasa nyaman dan hangat itu kembali menyertai dekapan tersebut.

Wajah cantik Hinata tambah memerah.

"Untuk apa selama ini aku bekerja siang dan malam jika bukan untuk mengumpulkan ini?" jeda sejenak saat Naruto membelai rambut panjang si gadis, "Aku tidak akan berani membawamu pergi jika aku tidak mempunyai uang."

Hinata sedikit melebarkan ametisnya. "T-tapi disimpan ditempat seperti ini?"

"Lebih aman di sini." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Jika disimpan di pondok, itu bisa mengundang bahaya bagimu."

"Ooh . ." Hinata melihat sekeliling. Sumur dan kuil yang terletak di tempat tersembunyi tersebut memang tampak sudah diabaikan dan tidak terpakai lagi. Sehingga, tak akan ada orang yang mengira apa pun dan bisa mencuri 'tabungan' pemuda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dan mulai beranjak berdiri. "Simpan itu, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu lagi."

Naruto bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Hinata lagi, tapi gadis itu melangkah mundur.

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongku lagi, Naruto- _kun._ Aku bisa berjalan sendiri sekarang." cegah Hinata.

Tetapi diabaikan Naruto. Pemuda itu melangkah maju dan mulai meraih tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya. "Tapi aku ingin menggendongmu." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Tubuh Hinata sempat sedikit oleng oleh gerakan itu, namun ia segera meringsut dan menangkup bahu Naruto. Rona merah di kedua belah pipinya belum juga hilang. "B-baiklah . ."

Seringaian di mulut Naruto pun belum reda. Ia mengencangkan gendongannya, sebelum ia mulai memutar tubuh dan kembali berlari.

x x x

Naruto memelankan langkahnya ketika mereka mulai menyebrangi padang pesawahan. Ia menepi dan berjongkok untuk bersembunyi dibalik daun dan malai padi yang tumbuh tinggi dan rimbun. Manik birunya diedarkan untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dan berhenti ketika menemukan sesosok siluet orang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar pondok mereka, bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang kayu. Pemuda itu berlutut dan mengintai orang tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Hinata melonggarkan lengannya saat ia merasakan beban tubuhnya bertumpu di lutut si pemuda. "Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Seseorang sedang berdiri disana." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata kaget. "Apa mereka sudah mengepung kita? Secepat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisik si pemuda.

Hinata ikut memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan. "Umm, tapi orang itu terlihat seperti seorang wanita,"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan bergumam, "Ah," ia segera berdiri dan berjalanan menghampiri kediaman mereka.

"Itu Sakura- _san_!" seru Hinata.

Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu berbalik saat mendengar suara di belakangnya, lalu melonjak ketika menemukan dua orang itu keluar dari rumpun tanaman padi.

"Ah!" pekik Sakura. "Aku sudah menunggu kalian!"

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata dari gendongannya pelan-pelan, lalu gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata, "Berdiam di pondok ini bisa berbahaya."

"Oh, Hinata- _chan_! Kau cantik sekali!" Sakura memeluk gadis itu. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Ia mengintip untuk melirik ke arah Naruto. "Jadi, kau berhasil menculiknya sebelum Hinata dinikahkan kan?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu. "Atau kau sedang menculik istri orang?" candanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, Sakura- _san_?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi, dengan nada cemas.

"Ya, sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto ikut bertanya. "Kau bilang ada urusan lain."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sedang menyiapkan pelarian kalian. Ini yang kumaksud dengan urusan lain."

Perempuan itu memang sudah memprediksi bahwa pasangan tersebut akan pulang dengan tergesa seperti ini. karenanya ia memutuskan untuk membenahi pondok tempat tinggal keduanya dan memilah barang-bawaan mereka. Sebab jika ia ikut dalam misi penjemputan Hinata pun, ia tidak akan bisa banyak membantu.

Omong-omong, sepertinya pondok itu memang harus segera ditinggalkan.

Baik Naruto juga Hinata sama-sama membulatkan bola mata mereka saat memandangi sang dokter. Seolah perempuan itu memang sudah yakin sekali bahwa Naruto akan membawa pergi Hinata dari tempat itu.

"Cepatlah kalian pergi dari sini." Ujar Sakura lagi. "Aku ragu Shikamaru dan Sai bisa menahan jalannya pesta lebih lama lagi."

Naruto mengerjap. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya. "Kalian ikut pergi dengan kami juga kan?"

"Kau bercanda?" Sakura terkekeh sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Kenapa kami harus mengganggu pelarian kalian?"

Naruto terpaku sejenak. "Jadi kalian akan tetap tinggal?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Lambat laun mereka pasti akan melacak dan mencurigai keterlibatan kami denganmu."

"Maafkan aku," Hinata kembali bersuara. "Karena aku-"

"Tidak, tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Kami memang sudah lama ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Karena masalah pekerjaan tentu saja, aku sudah pernah cerita kan? Namun seseorang di sana terus memilih untuk menetap jadi kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap tinggal." Manik hijau Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Maksudnya, ini gara-gara aku?" pemuda itu menaikan alis.

Sakura menatapnya datar. "Kau pikir apa alasannya kita masih betah tinggal di tempat ini jika bukan karena kau yang selalu menolak untuk pergi dari sini, Naruto!"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang. "Sudah kubilang kalian bebas untuk memilih, tak perlu menghiraukan keputusanku."

Sakura mengangguk. "Karena itu, sekarang jika kau pergi, maka tidak ada alasan pula bagi kami untuk tetap tinggal." Ungkapnya, "Meski sekarang kami harus benar-benar mencari orang untuk menggantikan keabsenanmu."

Naruto kembali memandang perempuan berambut pendek itu. "Maaf," ujar Naruto dengan raut bersalah. Mereka sudah tergabung dalam satu tim untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. "Terimakasih untuk selama ini." pemuda itu tahu bahwa kini ia dan rekan-rekan satu timnya itu harus benar-benar berpisah jalan.

"Hm, jangan biarkan kalian tertangkap oleh siapapun." Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar harus melindungi Hinata- _chan_ , Naruto."

"Sakura- _san_ . ." Hinata melihat perempuan itu sedang melempar senyum padanya.

"Baiklah," Sakura memutar badannya, "Aku tahu kalian sedang tidak punya waktu." Ia menarik sebuah kantong berukuran sedang dan mendorongnya ke arah Naruto. "Aku telah mengepak barang-barang berharga kalian. Aku lega itu tidak begitu banyak. Coba dicek. Dan, Umm, maaf karena aku melakukannya tanpa izin."

Naruto menatap kantong itu sejenak, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian, kapan kalian pergi?"

"Tidak sepertimu, kami masih punya waktu. Shikamaru dan Sai selalu bermain rapi, jadi kuyakin kami tidak akan segera ketahuan. Kecuali kau yang memiliki keterlibatan langsung dengan Hinata- _chan_ , maka mereka pasti bisa langsung mencurigaimu."

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sakura- _san_? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru- _san_ dan Sai- _san_. Ini akan berbahaya. Jika mereka sampai melacak kalian, maka kau pun bisa dikejar . ." Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tenang saja. Kami bahkan sudah pernah terlibat dengan masalah yang lebih besar daripada ini, tapi kami bisa baik-baik saja. Kau ingat kan, kami adalah rekan dari Naruto? Kami tidak kalah hebat dari dia" Sakura berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Lagipula . ." Sakura menyondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Hinata. "Aku sudah terlanjur tersentuh dengan kisah cinta kalian yang sungguh tidak terduga ini." Bisiknya, menggodai.

Hinata tersipu lagi. Ia paham apa maksud Sakura. Pasti sekarang perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Naruto memang tidak bersaudara. Juga hubungan yang akan terjalin diantara mereka setelah ini . . Hinata hanya bisa merona dengan memikirkannya saja.

Sakura tertawa saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang sedang memerah dengan menggemaskan. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan raut keheranan.

Akhirnya tawa Sakura mereda menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Jujur saja, meski ini adalah waktu yang singkat tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi kalian berdua. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Keduanya hanya bisa menatap sang dokter dengan penuh terima kasih, sambil sama-sama mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga dirimu juga." Ujar Hinata.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Shikamaru dan Sai. Katakan pada mereka, jangan buat banyak masalah." Pesan Naruto.

Sakura tertawa. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Kau lah pembuat onar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 _I will finish this story in next chap. Yatta~ See you soon_ ~

Silahkan review lagi :)

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

Guest : nostalgia? Haha okeey pasti akan lanjut

ana : yatta~ siaap naru sudah ga segan-segan lagi kok (?)

nawaha : okeey diusahakan untuk up lebih cepat hehe

Anonim guest : aaaww makasih jugaa yaa. Syukurlah kalau disini naruhina ga terlalu OOC. Iyaa emang dibedain dengan fic satunya biar ada beda dan bisa sesuai karakter. :)

Durarawr : baca juga chap 9 dan chap selanjutnya yaa

Guest : haha makasih jangan sampai kena diabet beneran yaa

Sun : gapapa, makasih juga udah baca dan review :) aawww makasiiih moga makin dibuat demen sama naru hina yaay

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follownya :)

Silahkan beri komentar di kolom review.

 **Updated : 11/12/16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. NaruHina. Rush.**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment**

oleh **VikaKyura**

Naruto dan Hinata segera menyadari kondisi mereka sekarang. Terjebak di dalam kereta kuda berukuran sedang dengan bahu hampir berdempetan.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin terasa panas. Matahari tengah menggantung di pusat cakrawala.

Naruto telah memanggul tas berisi barang bawaan mereka.

"Oya, bawa ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada genggaman Hinata.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto, melongok ke arah dua perempuan itu.

"Surat berisi pesan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kereta kuda yang telah menunggu di perbatasan negara ini. Kau pasti tahu tempatnya kan? Berikan surat itu pada kusirnya. Dia pasti akan mengantarkan kalian untuk pergi kemana pun."

Naruto merengut, membuat Sakura mendesah malas. Sudah diduganya, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diberi bantuan.

"Kau tidak sedang berencana untuk terus berlari sambil menggendong Hinata- _chan_ sepanjang jalan kan? Itu hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan kalian. Hanya akan membuat kalian menjadi lebih mudah dikejar dan ditangkap." Sakura bersikeras.

Ugh. Itu memang benar.

"Tidak, kami akan mengambilnya." Setuju Naruto.

Sakura menyeringai puas.

Hinata meraih satu tangan perempuan itu. "Terimakasih, Sakura- _san_ , kau benar-benar telah menangani semua yang kami butuhkan. Kami berutang banyak hal padamu." Bisiknya, terharu.

Dokter perempuan itu tertawa kecil sambil menggoyangkan satu tangannya. "Tak masalah. Sekarang, pergilah."

"Umm, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tampilan seperti ini. Aku perlu berganti pakaian." Sela Hinata. Ia menarik kimononya yang berantakan serta sedikit kotor.

Sakura keheranan. "Loh, kenapa? Padahal kau terlihat cantik sekali!" protesnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ini adalah gaun milik Toneri- _san_. Aku tidak mau mengambil apa pun darinya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ah," Rasanya Sakura tidak dapat memprotes lagi.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Pinta Hinata. Ia segera memasuki pondok.

Angin semilir menyapu keberadaan dua orang yang kini sedang berdiri di luar bangunan sederhana itu.

" _Well_. Hinata- _chan_ adalah gadis yang baik. Bahkan _terlalu_ baik untukmu, Naruto." Komentar Sakura, menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Jaga dia dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia diambil orang lagi." Ujarnya, serius.

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu pasti." Sanggupnya. "Lantas bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura menautkan alis.

"Jika keluarga bangsawan itu melacak keterlibatan kalian, kau dan yang lain pasti akan berada dalam masalah. Ini bukan hal sepele, kita tahu pasti seberapa besar pengaruh dari keluarga bangsawan semacam itu." Ungkit Naruto lagi, kini lebih serius. "Kemana kalian akan pergi bersembunyi?"

Tapi Sakura malah mengedikkan bahu. "Mulai sekarang, fikirkanlah keselamatan dirimu sendiri. Posisi kalian lah yang lebih rumit, dan bahaya. Setelah ada orang yang mengetahui identitas Hinata- _chan_ muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin jika akan ada lebih banyak lagi orang yang mengejar gadis itu. Kau harus lebih hati-hati dan fokus untuk menyembunyikan diri kalian." Saran perempuan itu. "Kami akan baik-baik saja. Tak usah hiraukan kami lagi." Tegasnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Benar apa yang dikatakan teman satu timnya itu. "Baiklah. Itu berarti aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengkhawatirkan kalian. Meski terjadi sesuatu nanti."

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja kau tak usah repot. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami, Naruto. Sekarang, lindungilah apa yang lebih penting bagimu." Ia menengok ke arah pintu pondok. "Kini aku tahu alasan mengapa kau selalu berusaha begitu keras untuk bertahan hidup. Itu karena Hinata- _chan,_ benar kan?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, mengiyakan.

"Kau selalu tampak begitu manis saat bersama dengan gadis itu, apa kau sadar?" goda Sakura.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah. " _I can't help it_." Gumam Naruto. Lalu ia merogoh saku bajunya dan melempar beberapa keping logam emas ke arah Sakura. "Ambil ini."

Refleks, perempuan itu menangkapnya. Namun segera saja memprotes, "Apa ini? Kau tidak perlu membaya-"

"Aku tidak ingin berutang apa pun pada kalian." Potong Naruto. "Anggap saja itu sebagai pengganti kerugian kita selama aku menggalau belakangan ini." pemuda itu menyengir tanpa dosa.

" _Geez_." Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa menolak, sebab si Naruto itu memang keras kepala sekali. "Jadi, kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya kan?"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengedikkan bahu, masih memamerkan sederetan giginya. "Siapa yang tahu."

" _Che_." Sakura berdecak malas sambil memutar mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata keluar dari dalam pondok. Ia sengaja meninggalkan kimono itu di dalam sana. Barangkali, jika suatu saat Toneri benar-benar datang ke pondok tersebut untuk mencarinya, lelaki itu bisa mendapatkan kembali gaun pernikahan tersebut.

Sekali lagi Sakura memeluk Hinata, kali ini mereka akan benar-benar berpisah. "Jaga dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk, manahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

x x x

Sementara itu, di lokasi pesta pernikahan.

Serangkaian upacara adat gagal dilaksanakan. Jatuhnya pengantin pria dari kudanya saja sudah menggemparkan, dan merupakan hal yang memalukan. Ditambah lagi dengan runtuhnya atap kelambu dan jeritan para tamu yang datang, membuat suasana riuh itu tak dapat terelakkan. Belum lagi keadaan alam yang berubah mendung dan perilaku hewan-hewan yang memperparah keadaan.

Pesta pernikahan yang seharusnya berlangsung sakral itu berubah mengerikan.

Orang-orang banyak yang berlarian meninggalkan tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan tersebut. Namun, masih cukup banyak juga yang tinggal meski atmosfir di sana telah berubah drastis, menjadi muram dan menakutkan.

Begitu juga dengan _mood_ sang mempelai pria. Meski begitu, prosesi pernikahan harus dilaksanakan. Toneri segera memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk membawa Hinata keluar. Bermaksud untuk mempercepat upacara pengikatan mereka. Tidak apa-apa jika serangkaian upacara adat untuk memberkati kedua mempelai dilewat, yang terpenting adalah gadis Hyuga itu dapat terikat secara resmi padanya.

Namun, setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, tak ada sosok mempelai wanita yang keluar dari dalam kediamnya, alih-alih para pelayannya yang sedang panik berlarian.

Toneri menggeram. Firasat buruk mulai berdatangan. "Mana dia?"

Pelayannya membungkuk takut. "Kami telah mencari nona, namun ia tidak ada di mana pun, tuan."

Toneri berdecak. "Itu tidak mungkin!"

Ia segera berjalan cepat ke dalam ruangan tempat Hinata seharusnya menunggu. Namun ia benar-benar tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu di sana.

Toneri melangkah menuju pusat ruangan, lalu membungkuk untuk meraih sehelai kain tudung yang tertinggal di sana. Lelaki itu segera meremas keras kain putih tersebut. Hinata tidak akan bisa kabur sendirian. Pasti lelaki itu membantunya . .

Benar. Instingnya mengatakan, pelarian calon pengantinnya itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'kakaknya'.

"Naruto." Geram Toneri.

Tak perlu lama, lelaki itu segera mengerahkan pasukannya untuk mengejar kedua orang tersebut.

Namun niatnya terhalau oleh kehadiran iring-iringan seorang wanita berambut _silver_ panjang dengan mata keperakan.

Toneri membelalakan mata.

"Apa maksud semuai ini?" tanya wanita itu, dingin.

"Ibunda . ." gumam Toneri, segera membungkukkan badan, berlutut di depan wanita itu.

Kaguya Otsusuki, nyonya besar keluarga bangsawan itu, menunduk sambil memicingkan mata. "Kau memberi kabar untuk memintaku datang, namun apa yang kudapatkan ini? Upacara pernikahan yang kau gelar ini kacau dan pengantin yang kau pilih tanpa sepengetahuanku itu kabur. Ini penghinaan bagi keluarga. Kau paham?"

"Maafkan hamba, ini sungguh diluar rencana. Pasukan yang dikerahkan untuk mengejarnya akan sege-"

"Tak usah dikejar. Hentikan pernikahan ini." Titah Kaguya.

Toneri mendongak, ia segera berdiri. "Tapi ibunda, kita tidak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya keturunan Hyuga itu pergi begitu saja. Ini adalah kesempatan un-"

"Kau bahkan tidak becus untuk menahan gadis lancang itu." potong Kaguya. "Dan kau masih bersikeras menyebutnya sebagai keturunan Hyuga?"

"Saya yakin bah-"

"Sudah cukup." Dikte si wanita. "Dari awal aku sudah tidak setuju dengan rencanamu ini. Aku bahkan sangsi masih ada yang tersisa dari klan itu. Klan Hyuga telah musnah, itu kenyataannya. Jelas dia hanya seorang gadis penipu."

Toneri ingin membantah, namun dominasi sang bunda melarangnya.

"Sungguh menyesal aku mendengar ambisi konyolmu mengenai klan itu selama bertahun-tahun ini. Beruntung kabar mengenai identitas gadis itu sebagai Hyuga palsu belum tersebar." Kaguya membuang nafas. Lalu ia menengadah ke arah langit, serta mengedarkan manik keperakannya pada sekitar tempat tersebut. "Lagipula ini adalah pertanda buruk menjelang pernikahan. Sungguh jarang terjadi. Jelas sekali bahwa semesta tidak merestui pernikahan ini." komentarnya. "Bersyukurlah kau masih dilindungi leluhurmu."

Kemudian, tanpa memandang putranya lagi, Kaguya segera memutar badannya. Hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti para dayangnya.

"Hentikan pernikahan ini." perintahnya sekali lagi. "Pulang ke istana. Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada ayahmu. Ingat, jangan pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Hyuga di depannya, atau dia pun akan murka. Meminta maaflah atas tercemarnya nama baik keluarga kita yang hampir goyah di sepenjuru ibu kota, serta segera memohon pada paduka raja untuk mengampunimu." pungkasnya.

Toneri menghela nafas barat, masih memandangi kepergian ibundanya. Paham sekali ia harus menuruti perintah nyonya besar itu. Si lelaki mengepalkan tangan dan menghentakannya kuat-kuat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Rencananya telah gagal berantakan. Apa ia benar-benar harus melepaskan gadis itu semudah ini?

Toneri sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

x x x

Naruto dan Hinata tiba di perbatasan. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan pria yang dimaksud Sakura, lalu memberikan surat berisi pesan dari perempuan itu sebagai penanda. Pria pemilik kereta kuda tersebut langsung setuju untuk mengantar keduanya.

Hinata senang karena pada akhirnya Naruto bisa beristirahat.

Pemuda itu telah menggendongnya sepanjang jalan, meski Hinata berkali-kali minta untuk diturunkan.

Keduanya mulai memasuki badan kereta yang tertutup itu. Di dalamnya tampak nyaman. Hinata segera mendudukan diri dan meregangkan badan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang bergabung dengannya tak lama kemudian.

Kaki kuda mulai melangkah, membawa mereka pergi ke tempat baru. Naruto paham mereka harus mempertahankan kecepatan agar tidak mudah terkejar. Ia masih mencermati pemandangan sekeliling.

Hinata memilih untuk tetap diam, bermaksud untuk membiarkan Naruto beristirahat dengan tenang. Gadis itu sering kali menengok ke arah luar jendela selama perjalanan itu. Menyapu berbagai pemandangan yang datang silih berganti namun kian menghilang. Ia masih tidak percaya akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk mereka pergi meninggalkan negeri itu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kembali dalam pelarian. Entah sampai kapan.

Naruto telah selesai membereskan barang bawaan mereka, yang memang tidak begitu banyak. Ia dapat menyadari sorot tatapan sendu gadis di sampingnya, dan ia segera paham. Itu cara Hinata berpamitan dengan tempat tinggal mereka, tanpa ada kata yang keluar.

"Pasti ada tempat yang lebih baik dari pondok di tengah padang padi itu yang bisa kita tinggali." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata menoleh. Pemuda itu benar-benar telah membaca pikirannya. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kemana pun oke." Jawab Naruto, menyeringai. "Asalkan bersamamu."

Hinata langsung merona. Pemuda itu memang selalu blak-blakan. "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu, memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Kali ini kita sudah berpengalaman, ini akan lebih mudah." Tuturnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu lah yang benar-benar mempunyai pengalaman. Sedangkan Hinata hanya perlu berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan Naruto saja.

"Bagaimana dengan rekan-rekanmu? Sakura - _san_ , dan yang lainnya . ."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto enteng. "Mereka itu sungguh cekatan dan licik. Licin bagai ular."

Hinata terkekeh, namun kemudian rautnya berubah sendu. "Apa kau sedih berpisah dengan mereka?"

"Jika ditakdirkan, kami bisa bertemu lagi." Jawab Naruto. "Namun untuk sekarang, jalan ini lah yang terbaik."

Hinata tersenyum tipis memandangnya.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kami memilih jalan masing-masing sesuai dengan keinginan sendiri." Tambah pemuda itu. "Seperti halnya aku yang memilih untuk pergi bersamamu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Naruto- _kun . ._ "

Perjalanan ini akan memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Memberi waktu yang cukup banyak pada Hinata untuk merenungkan berbagai hal. Memori tentang saat pertama Hinata dan Naruto kecil datang ke desa itu, kehidupan mereka yang sederhana, pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sakura dan Toneri. Pernikahannya yang hampir terlaksana, pelarian mereka . . juga perkembangan hubungan mereka . . Hinata berkedip. Berbagai rangkaian kejadian itu akhirnya mengarah pada ingatan tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersipu sendiri. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke samping. Apa pemuda itu benar-benar telah menyambut perasaannya? Bagaimana pun Hinata belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Ia pun belum menanyakan mengenai hal tersebut secara langsung pada Naruto.

Bukannya, saat ini kesempatan bagus untuk membicarakan itu?

Hinata berkedip lagi.

Omong-omong, ini kali pertama Hinata terjebak duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto di tempat sesempit ini dan selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa canggung.

Naruto menoleh. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu mendadak tegang. Apa Hinata sedang mabuk perjalanan? Si pemuda melongok mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk mengecek.

Gadis itu mencuri pandang dan segera memalingkan muka lagi ketika matanya menangkap tubuh Naruto sedang tercondong ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" cemas pemuda itu. Ia segera mengangkat satu tangan untuk memalingkan wajah si gadis, lalu tangannya yang lain menangkup dahi Hinata. Memeriksa suhu gadis itu. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata menahan nafas.

"Wajahmu hangat." Ujar Naruto, agak panik. Hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah gadis itu.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. "U-um, Naruto- _kun_ . ." gumamnya pelan.

Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Dekat," cicit Hinata.

"Hm?" Naruto menaikkan alis ketika melihat warna merah mulai meredam wajah elok gadis itu.

"W-wajahmu, telalu dekat." Ucap Hinata gelagapan. Ametisnya di arahkan ke bawah.

"Aah," Naruto segera meringsut mundur dan melepaskan wajah Hinata. "U-um," Ia segera menyadari kondisi mereka sekarang. Terjebak di dalam kereta kuda berukuran sedang dengan bahu hampir berdempetan.

Kini keduanya sama-sama terduduk canggung. Tetapi tidak lama.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tetapi pandangannya masih diarahkan ke depan. "J-jadi Hinata,"

Si gadis mendongak perlahan.

"Rasanya dari tadi, aku yang terus bilang ingin hidup bersamamu." Ujar si pemuda, menurunkan tangannya. "Tapi, apa kau juga ingin tinggal bersamaku?" tanyanya, menengok pada gadis di sampingnya. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bukan orang hebat. Hidup bersamaku tidak akan semewah itu. Sedangkan kau ad-"

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu." Ungkap Hinata segera. "Naruto- _kun_ saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun dan siapa pun lagi. Jadi . . tolong bawa aku kemana pun kau pergi." Aku si gadis. "Itu pun jika aku tidak memberatkanmu." Tambahnya cepat. "Apa boleh . . aku hidup bersamamu?"

Naruto segera menggenggam tangan gadis itu. meremas jemarinya. "Hinata kau tahu," ia memulai. Safir biru cerahnya menatap lekat manik keperakan milik si gadis. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana hidup tanpamu. Selama ini hanya ada kita berdua. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang wajar. Yang kulakukan hanyalah bekerja, berfikir untuk mencari uang sebanyak mungkin. Selebihnya kau yang selalu mengurus segala kebutuhanku. Karena itu saat kau pergi, rasanya kacau sekali." Jeda sejenak saat Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membelai rambut _indigo_ gadis itu. "Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Jangan pernah pergi kemana pun lagi." Bisiknya.

Hinata memandanganya haru. Iris violetnya mulai tergenang. Namun air matanya tak bisa jatuh karena kini Naruto tengah membelai sebelah pipinya. "Aku juga, Naruto- _kun._ Kau penting bagiku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Dandanan sebelumnya masih samar-samar melekat di sana. Naruto menurunkan tatapannya, pada bibir _plum_ Hinata. Sisa merah dari warna lipstik masih tersisa di sana. Cantik sekali, gadis di hadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar jarinya membelai pelan bibir itu.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan pelan.

Naruto agak tersentak tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu. Hinata yang sedang merona seperti itu tampak menggemaskan. Selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali.

Jemari Naruto turun perlahan untuk mengusap garis leher Hinata, kemudian tangannya ditempatkan di pundak gadis itu.

Hinata selalu hangat, dan lembut. Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya. Gadis cantik seperti ini telah hidup satu atap dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, namun pemuda itu selalu menahan diri untuk tidak berada dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Memberi jarak diantara mereka. Memberi batas pada interaksi mereka. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu sampai tahan untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata?

Naruto menggeleng. Apakah ia bodoh?

Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan alasan pekerjaan. Membuatnya kesepian. Padahal kenyataannya ia hanya melarikan diri saja.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu penasaran. Naruto tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mulai bicara.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto- _kun._ " Ucap Hinata. "Aku menyayangimu."

Dua kalimat itu membuat Naruto mengerjap.

"Selama ini kau selalu menjadi penyelamatku. Terimakasih." Ujar Hinata lagi.

Dilihat Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Naruto berkedip. Lelaki macam apa ia, membuat gadis itu mengatakannya duluan?

Sambil balik tersenyum, si pemuda menggeleng. Perlahan ia merengkuhkan kedua lengannya pada Hinata, menarik gadis itu mendekat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu." Naruto mulai menyondongkan wajahnya." Akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu . . Hinata." Bisiknya, sesaat sebelum mulai mengecup bibir Hinata.

Gadis itu sedikit malu-malu di awal, namun setelah beberapa detik, Hinata pun menyambutnya. Ciuman itu.

Sekali. Dua kali. Naruto ingin terus menghujani gadis itu dengan kasih sayang. Mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia selalu dibutuhkan.

Keduanya terus berbagi ciuman manis tanpa peduli seberapa jauh kereta kuda itu membawa mereka pergi ke tanah yang baru. Kehidupan baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

* * *

Semua teori yang ada disini berasal dari imajinasi author semata. Kaguya kubuat berperan menjadi ibu dari Toneri demi kepentingan cerita. Semoga kisah ini berakhir manis XD

 **-balasan review reader yang tidak login-**

 **ana** : sudah beres haha semoga ini cukup manis~

 **DiTa** : gapapa, makasih udah kasih repiyu yaa

 **Sun** : hmm, maafin yaa lama wkwk naru kuat kok, apasih yang ngga buat hina~~ siipoo makasih juga sudah baca sampai chap akhir ini hehe

 **Eru-nii** : iyaa gak ada bank sumur pun jadi wkwkwk cerita SasuIno udah lumayan banyak kok coba tengok *malahpromo* ehehe bukannya kamu udah ngikutin ceritanya mereka yaa? *soalnya name guestnya sama*

 **Durarawr** : makasiih yaa ini udah apdet chap terakhir~

 **Blackscreen** : siip

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _ **Yattaaa!**_

 **Satu kewajiban terpenuhi! Akhirnya fanfic ini rampung juga.**

 **Terimakasih banyak kepada teman-teman yang telah bersedia mampir ke fenfik ini dan membacanya sampai habis.**

 **Makasiiiiiii~h banyak buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan komentar, yang sudah menandai cerita ini dan yang sudah menunggu sampai akhir.**

 **Vika ga bisa ucapin dan sebutin satu-satu pokoknya** _ **special thanks**_ **buat kalian yang sudah menemani dan memberi** _ **support**_ **dari awal sampai Stolen moment ini beres.**

 _ **Hontou ni arigatou!**_

 **Hore sudah selesai!**

 **Gak bosannya bilang gini dari sejak nulis Simplest :**

 **NaruHina adalah _pair canon_ yang paling aku restui sejagad anime!**

 **Gak terasa sudah suka mereka sejak zaman Naruto season 1 sampai akhirnya kapal mereka resmi berlayar~~**

* * *

 **Silahkan beri komentar/kesan dan pesannya di kolom review.**

 **Updated : 26/12/16**


End file.
